Hope -For Your Love
by fujoshi97
Summary: Donghae yang mengangumi Hyukjae dan Hyukjae yang tidak pernah menyadari kehadiran Donghae, serta perjodohan kedua orang tua mereka. Bagaimana reaksi mereka ? EunHae Yaoi New Chapter Update! :)
1. Chapter 1

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later.

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana denga Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff

Disclamer : Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please.**

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikan namja lain sambil bersembunyi di balik dinding. _Aishh Lee Donghae, ini benar-benar memalukan. Kalau dia melihatmu bagaimana? _Pikir namja yang ternyata bernama Lee Donghae itu.

Lee Donghae adalah apa yang biasa disebut nerd di SM High School ini. SM High School sendiri adalah sekolah popular di Seoul. Hanya orang-orang tertentu dan pintar saja yang bisa ada disini. Dan, Donghae adalah yang beruntung bisa sekolah disini karena nilai akademis dan sikapnya yang baik. Dia diterima dengan beasiswa hingga di lulus nanti. Ia hanya ada disekolah untuk belajar, selain itu dia jarang bergaul. Selain karena sifatnya yang pemalu itu, ia juga mengenakan penampilan yang membuat seseorang berfikir dua kali untuk berteman denganya.

Lee Donghae sudah menganggumi atau mungkin menyukai Hyukjae sejak mereka masih di kelas 2 Junior High School. Apalagi mereka selalu mendapat kelas yang sama. Dan, Donghae selalu menetapkan tempatnya di belakang kelas agar dapat melihat Hyukjae tanpa dicurigai. Anehnya, ia selalu mendapat posisi tiga besar walaupun posisinya di belakang kelas. Mungkin, Donghae memang pintar.

Hyukjae adalah siswa popular di SM High School. Dengan wajah yang tampan dan otak yang cerdas, ia selalu berhasil masuk di 5 besar. Biarpun ia pintar, tetapi Hyukjae bukanlah nerd seperti Donghae , ia termasuk siswa yang cukup nakal tapi selalu tertolong karena nilai akademis nya yang bagus. Selain itu appa dan eomma nya merupakan pemilik dan investor berbagai jenis perusahaan terkenal. Sehingga, Hyukjae memiliki harta materi yang berlimpah. Sempurna, bukan?

Hyukjae juga merupakan seorang pangeran dan playboy sekolah. Stiap minggu ia pasti berganti kekasih. Alasanya "Aku sudah bosan dengan mereka lagipula, mereka yang mengejar-ngejar ku". Biarpun, begitu Hyukjae sebenarnya merupakan anak yang baik hanya saja perhatian dan kasih sayang yang kurang dari orang tuanya membuat menjadi seorang anak pendiam, Dia juga tidak terlalu memperdulikan perasaan orang lain dan yang pasti dia tidak percaya bahwa cinta itu ada.

At Hyukjae Mansion

Hyukjae baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Dengan langkah malas dia baru saja hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan nya. "Hyukjae-ah.." panggil sang appa "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, turunlah ke ruang tengah" lanjut nya. Setelah memberitahu Hyukjae, sang appa langsung pergi tanpa menungu reaksi Hyukjae.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" kesal Hyukjae. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae sangatlah lelah selain karena ia sangat mengantuk, tenaga nya juga sudah terkuras karena pertandingan basket di sekolah nya. Apa appanya tahu? Tentu saja tidak. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan mereka. Tapi, appanya bukan lah orang yang dapat ditentang karena itu Hyukjae dengan terpaksa segera menyusul san appa.

"Duduklah, kita masih harus menunggu eomma mu" kata sang appa. Tanpa protes Hyukjae duduk berhadapan dengan sang appa. Karena bosan Hyukjae mengeluarkan PSP dan memulai memainkan nya.

Meanwhile…

At Donghae House

"Aku pulang!" panggil Donghae sambil melepas sepatunya. "Ah.. Donghae sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolah?" "Baik-baik saja Eomma" balas Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Donghae, sebenarnya ada yan ingin eomma sampaikan." "ne.. ada apa eomma?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tapi, lebih baik kau mandi lalu makan dulu. Setelah itu eomma akan memberitahumu, kau pasti lelah." Suruh sang eomma. "nde.." balas Donghae.

_Sebenarnya ada apa? Eomma tidak pernah ingin membahas sesuatu dengan seserius itu. Aku jadi khawatir, bagaimana jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi. _Pikir Donghae. _Ani aku tidak boleh berfikiran yang tidak-tidak._

Pusing dengan fikiranya sendiri, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk mandi dan makan karena semakin cepat dia mandi dan makan, maka semakin dia mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

**SKIP TIME**

"Nah, eomma apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan?" Tanya Donghae. "begini Donghae kau tahu kan kalau sebelum appa mu meninggal beliau menitipkan surat intuk eomma yang tidak boleh eomma beri tahukan kepadamu sebelum umurmu 16 tahun ne?" "Aku inget eomma" jawab Donghae. _Sebenarnya ada apa? _Pikir Donghae.

"Jadi, appa mu berpesan bahwa setelah kau lulus sekolah nanti di umurmu yang ke-17, maka kau harus menikah dengan seseorang yang telah ditentukan oleh appa" "Mwo!? Ta-tapi itu tidak adil eomma. Aku belum tentu menyukai pasangan yang dipilihkan oleh appa, bukan?" "Eomma mengerti, tapi ini semua pilihan appa, apa kau mau appa tidak tenang disana ? ini adalah permintaan terakhir yang diminta oleh appamu. Lagipula, eomma mengenal calon dari pasangan mu itu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Donghae. Dia anak yang baik."

"Biar begitu aku belum tentu menyukainya kan, eomma? Bagaimana kalau kami tidak cocok?" Karena itu 1bulan lagi kalian akan bertemu dan kita lihat bagaimana perkembanganya. Arraseo?" tawar sang eomma. "arraseo" jawab Donghae dengan terpaksa.

Donghae POV

Bagaimana ini? Eomma ingin aku menikah dengan seseorang yang belum aku kenal. Apalagi di usia ku yang baru 17 tahun. Appa kenapa kau harus mempunyai permintaan yang aneh. Aku tidak ingin appa tidak tenang disana. Tapi, aku juga ingin menentukan pasangan ku sendiri. Dan, pasangan aku pasti yeoja bukan? Aigoo padahal aku berniat memberitahu eomma setelah lulus sekolah kalau aku ini gay. Aishh..

Dan, kalau aku menikah nanti aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mengikuti Hyukjae lagi bukan?

Hyukjae..

Deg.. deg.. baru mengingat namanya saja jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

Andaikan pasangan ku Hyukjae. Yahh.. apa yang kupikirkan itu kan tidak mungkin. Aish aku lelah, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

FLASHBACK

At Hyukjae Mansion

"Maaf, tadi aku ada meeting. Sehingga aku terlambat. Nah, kau bisa memberitahukan nya pada hyukjae" ucap eomma Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang sudah dibuat menunggu selama 30menit dengan sang appa karena keterlambatan eomma nya hanya memutar matanya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "cepatlah, aku tak punya banyak waktu" ujar Hyukjae.

"Baik lah, appa tidak akan bicara panjang lebar, kakek mu sudah memberitahukan ini kepada appa dan eomma mu sejak kau masih kecil. Kalau kau akan dinikahkan dengan pasangan yang telah ditentukan oleh mereka. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu karena 1bulan lagi kau akan bertemu dengan pasangan mu itu" jelas sang appa.

1 detik

2 detik

"MWOO!" teriakan Hyukjae terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah itu.

"yah hyukjae apa-apaan itu, hah!?" tegur sang eomma. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu? Apa-apaan kalian menjodohkan ku seperti itu. Dan, 1bulan lgi aku akan bertemu denganya? Ani.. aku tidak mau." Tolak Hyukjae.

"kau ini.." geram sang appa. "Dengar Kakekmua akan membagi warisan ini kepada panti social dan pasangan mu itu jika kau tidak setuju, dan itu nerarti tidak aka nada jatah warisan untuk mu. Apa kau sudah siap untuk hidup miskin?" lanjut sang appa.

" Hyukjae, eomma tahu kau tidak suka seseorang mengatur hidupmu, tapi ini semua untuk yang terbaik. Bisakah kau melakukan ini untuk appa dan eomma?" pinta sang eomma.

Hyukjae terlihat masih berfikir sampai akhirnya I berkata "Baiklah, aku masih menginginkan harta warisan itu karena itu aku menyetujui nya. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat" dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sang eomma terlihat masih ingin memangil Hyukjae, ketika sang appa berkata "Biarpun dia melakukan ini hanya karena harta warisan itu belum tentu dia tidak akan menyukai 'anak' itu kan. Kita hanya perlu menunggu dan melihat perkembangan nya. Lagipula appa berkata kalau 'anak' itu adalah yang terbaik untuk Hyukjae. Kita harus mempercayai appa, arraseo?" "nde.." balas sang eomma.

Hyukjae POV

Fuck it! Apa yang sebenarnya appa dan eomma fikirkan. Perjodohan? Aku tidak akan menyukai siapa pun itu pilihan mereka.

Aishh.. aku sudah pusing lebih baik aku tidur.

TO BE CONTINUE

**Author note**

So, ini fanfic kedua Fujoshi yeahh #jogetFantasticBaby

Fujoshi tau FF ini jauh banget dari kata bagus, karena itu mohon dibaca dan setelah dibaca berikan review, ne ^^

Dan , gomawo kalau ada yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview

RnR ?


	2. Chapter 2

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later.

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana denga Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-Ai

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please.**

**-Fujoshi97-**

** -Chapter 2-**

Author POV

Donghae terlihat terburu-buru merapikan tas sekolah nya dia bahkan tidak sarapan. Eomma nya yang melihat nya, mengerjap bingung. "Donghae, kau tidak sarapan dulu?" "Ani eomma Donghae sudah terlambat. Donghae berangkat!" _Tumben sekali ia terlambat _pikir sang eomma.

Donghae terlihat panik saat menunggu bus di pemberhentian bus itu. _Kemana bus nya? Karena terlalu banyak memikirkan perjodohan itu aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang melihat ku terlambat. Bagaimana ini? _Panik Donghae.

Mean while…

**Hyukjae Mansion **

Hyukjae masih tertidur lelap dikasur mewah nya. Kelihatan nya ia sedang bermimpi indah dilihat dari wajah nya tersenyum sambil meracau sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

TOK TOK

Suara pintu kamar Hyukjae diketuk. "What ! eomma" kesal Hyukjae. "Apa yang kau ucapkan, hah? Ini sudah jam berapa kenapa kau tidak ke sekolah?" omel eomma Hyukjae. _Sejak kapan eomma perduli dengan sekolahku. Merepotkan saja padahal aku ingin membolos hari ini. _Batin Hyukjae. "ne.. ne" jawab Hyukjae malas.

Hyukjae baru saja hendak masuk ke mobil nya sebelum suara kembali menghentikanya. _Apalagi sekarang? _Pikir Hyukjae. Kenapa semua orang menyebalkan hari ini pikir Hyukjae. "Ada apa, appa?" Tanya Hyukjae malas. "Pulang sekolah nanti datanglah ke kantor appa, ne?" perintah sang appa. _Merepotkan saja. _Batin Hyukjae. "baiklah." Jawabnya dan segera masuk ke mobilnya.

**SKIP TIME **

At Lunch

"Donghae ah.. Donghae" terlihat seorang namja aegyo sedang memanggil sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri. _Anak ini, berani-beraninya dia menghiraukan ku_ pikir namja aegyo tadi –Sungmin- kesal.

PLAK

"Aww.." Donghae meringgis(?) pelan saat dirasa nya sesuatu menimpa kepalanya. "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan.. appo " protes Donghae. "Siapa suruh kau melamun seperti itu!? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali kau tahu. Menyebalkan" balas Sungmin. "Mian hae.." rajuk Donghae sambil memberikan puppy-eyes nya. "Hentikan itu.. baiklah aku memaafkan mu" "Jinja? Gomawo" balas Donghae.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan pada ku apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau tidak menyentuh makan siang mu itu?" Tanya Sungmin. "tapi, ini sedikit aneh hyung.." "gwechanna, cerita kan saja" pinta Sungmin. "Sebenarnya, eomma berniat menjodoh kan ku dengan pilihan appa yang telah ditentukan oleh kakek Hyung" cerita Donghae. "Dan, saat umurku 17 nanti eomma dan appa ingin aku menikah dengan calon mereka itu." "Mwo? Itu berarti hanya beberapa bulan lagi kn Hae? Sebentar lagi ulang tahun mu dank au akan langsung menikah ? tidakah itu terlalu cepat?" "aku tidak tahu hyung. Aku sudah mencoba memberitahu eomma kalau itu tidak adil, selain itu belum tentu aku menyukai pilihan mereka, kn?" "Begitulah, mengingat kau sudah jatuh hati pada Badboy!Hyukjae itu" goda Sungmin.

"yah .. jangan keras-keras Hyung kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" sahut Donghae dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kau manis sekali Hae" goda Sungmin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Donghae. "Appo!" protes Donghae.

"apa yang harus kulakukan Hyung?" Tanya Donghae. "Tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja. Siapa tahu kau akan menyukai yeoja itu. Ah ngomong-ngomong yeoja, apa eomma mu sudah tahu kau gay?" Tanya Sungmin. "justru itu hyung padahal aku sudah berniat setelah lulus sekolah akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada eomma. Tapi, sekarang malah seperti ini." Gumam Donghae frustrasi. "Lebih baik kau jujur saja dengan eomma mu, siapa tahu saat eomma mu tahu kau gay dia akan menghentikan perjodohan ini? Bukankah itu ide bagus?" "Tapi, kalau eomma adalah homophobia bagaimana Hyung?" takut Donghae. "Keliatan nya itu tidak mungkin Hae. Eomma mu tidak terlihat seperti itu. Coba saja hyung akan selalu membantumu oke?" semangat Sungmin.

Donghae POV

Sebenarnya aku masih ragu dengan semua ini. Tapi entah kenapa perkataan Sungmin hyung membuat ku sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, aku tahu bahwa Sungmin hyung akan selalu ada untuk ku ketika aku membutuhkan nya bukan? Lagipula jika aku menikah dengan yeoja pilihan appa dan eomma, aku yakin hidupku akan terbebani. Dan, aku masih sangat menyukai Hyukjae. Biarpun aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi denganya bukan berarti aku tidak punya kesempatan kan? Aku kan sudah bertekad setelah lulus sekolah aku akan berubah dan masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan Hyukjae. Jadi, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Ya!

Author POV

Sungmin mengibaskan tanganya di hadapan Donghae. _Anak ini bengong lagi. Ish menyebalkan. _Batin Sungmin. "Hae ah.. sebentar lagi bel isirahat kau kan bel-.

**KRINGGG**

"Omoo.. sudah bel bagaimana ini aku bahkan belum makan" panic Donghae. _Dasar umurnya sudah hampir 17 tahun tapi sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, dia manis seandainya saja dia mau merubah penampilanya. Aku yakin Hyukjae juga tidak akan menolaknya. Biarpun dia namja tapi lihat lah dia sangat squishy . _batin Sungmin. "Yah, Hyung kenapa malah senyum-senyum begitu. Aku kelaparan" raju Donghae saat mereka hendak kembali ke kelas masing-masing. "makanya jangan bengong saja ikan." Ejek Sungmin. "Yah hyung, kau-" sebelum Donghae sempat protes Sungmin sudah menghilang ke kelas nya. _Lebih baik aku buru-buru aku hamper terlambat. _

Sangking buru-burunya Donghae berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah-

BRUK

"Aw appo.. " gumam Donghae. "Yah, lihat kemana kau jalan mata empat!" bentak orang yang ditabrak Donghae. "Mi-mian.." Donghae menggakat kepalanya dan seketika ia langsung kembali menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. _Hyukjae-shi. Ba-bagaimana ini kesan pertama yang buruk_. Batin Donghae. "Minggir" Hyukjae pun mendorong Donghae yang masih terdiam.

"Omo aku terlambat!" batin Donghae. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan hall sekolahnya masih dengan Hyukjae di pikiranya. Biarpun sudah lama satu sekolah dengan Hyukjae. Kejadian tadi adalah pertama kali nya Donghae bertatapan muka dengan Hyukjae. Dan, Donghae sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan sikap Hyukjae yang kasar karena bagaimanapun juga Donghae selalu mengikuti Hyukjae jadi dia tau kalau Hyukjae bukanlah orang yang mudah didekati. Biarpun popular Hyukjae tidak mempercayai semua orang untuk menjadi teman nya. Karena itu sikap Hyukjae dingin tadi. Tapi, bagi Donghae yang sudah terlanjur menyukai Hyukjae, sikap nya itu tetaplah menarik.

Hyukjae POV

Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan setelah terlambat di sekolah, melaksanakan hukuman, menghadapi yeoja-yeoja genit yang tidak ada habisnya. Sebenarnya ada berapa yeoja disekolah ini. Menyebalkan. Lalu namja pendek tadi.

"Mi-Mian.."

Biarpun namja kenapa wajahnya bisa seperti itu.. sangat manis dan bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan nya squishy? Entahlah .. dan melihat nya membuat ku mengingat nemo. Apa hubunganya ? ntah lah.. hanya perasaan saja.

Untuk apa aku memikirkan namja tadi. Yang sekarang harus kupikirkan adalah apa yang sebenarnya ingin appa sampaikan padaku. Aku rasa aku bisa gila kalau hari ini harus mendengar kabar yang membuat ku shock lagi. Kabar kemarin saja masih membuatku shock kabar lain lagi. Oh no.. aku benar-benar tidak siap.

Tapi, seperti apa 'yeoja' pilihan kakek sebenarnya?

To Be Continue

**Author note **

So, ini chapter 2. Semoga reader menyukai nya. Gomawo untuk yang sudah baca dan mereview #bow

Reply

: di chap berikutnya akan dijelaskan kenapa Eunhae dijodohkan. Tapi, tujuan Hyukjae mau nerima perjodohan ini karena dia masih membutuhkan warisan kakek nya. Maaf ya kalau story nya membingung kan gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

Lee Suhae : ne ini lanjutanya.. gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

leehyunseok99 : ne ini EunHae. Jadi eunhyuk seme disini. Ne eunhyuk oppa memang keren. Gomawo ne atas reviewnya #bow

RnR ?


	3. Chapter 3

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later.

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana dengan Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-Ai

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please.**

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter3-**

Lee Company

Hyukjae berjalan menuju kantor ruangan tempat appanya bekerja. Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga terdengar suara ayahnya. "Masuklah.." panggil appanya. Hyukjae yang mendengar nya langsung masuk ke ruangan itu. "Apa yang ingin appa bicarakan?"

"Dengar, appa dan eomma mu sudah memutuskan untuk mempercepat pertemuan kau dan pasangan mu itu. Karena semakin cepat semakin baik, bukan? Serta kita juga memerlukan warisan dari kakek." Jelas appanya.

"Mwo? 1 bulan saja sudah merupakan waktu yang cepat untuku appa. Kau ingin mempercepat nya? Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba appa membutuhkan uang warisan itu. Memangnya kemana uang appa sampai harus mengambil uang warisan itu?" Tanya Hyukjae panjang lebar. "Itu bukan urusan mu. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, tapi semua fasilitasmu akan diberhentikan sementara sampai kau menyetujuinya bagaimana?" tawar ayah Hyukjae sambil ber-smirk ria.

"Mwo!?" teriak Hyukjae. "Baiklah, kapan?" Tanya Hyukjae terpaksa. "1minggu lagi." Balas sang appa.

_Benar-benar tidak adil, 1 bulan saja sudah membuat ku shock. Sekarang 1minggu? Bunuh saja aku! _Batin Hyukjae. Selesai dengan pembicaraan mereka Hyukjae pun meninggalkan kantor dan perusahaan appanya itu dengan mood yang buruk. _Ckck saat mood seperti ini berparty adalah hal yang terbaik. Jadi, lebih baik aku pergi ke HOT club sekarang. _Pikir Hyukjae.

At HOT Club

Music club yang berdentum keras dan lampu ruangan yang redup semakin membuat Hyukjae menikmati suasana club tersebut. Saat seorang yeoja menghampirinya dengan gerakan seduktif , sambil mengarahkan tangan nya mengelus dada bidang Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka yeoja itu berkata, "Kau sendirian? Kau tahu aku punya banyak waktu.." goda yeoja itu. Hyukjae menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan sinisnya, seraya berkata "Jika kau punya banyak waktu lebih baik kau gunakan untuk hal lain, seperti berhenti menganggu ku" yeoja itu tersentak kaget dengan wajah tersingungnya ia meninggalkan Hyukjae sambil mengumamkan bermacam-macam makian untuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tampak tak memperdulikan yeoja itu, ia masih terus meminum minuman alcohol yang dipesan nya itu, entah sudah berapa banyak. Secara tiba-tiba pikiran tentang namja squishy -Donghae- kembali masuk ke pikiranya.

_Kenapa aku kembali memikirkanya, aku rasa namja itu memiliki sesuatu yang menarik perhatian ku. Ahh.. bukankah dia satu kelas dengan ku? Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya? Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu tentangnya. _Batin Hyukjae dengan smirk badboy nya.

Donghae House

Donghae sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya, ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Donghae-ah.." panggil eomma nya. "ne.." sahut Donghae seraya membuka pintunya. "Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Donghae.

"Eomma mendapat telepon dari appa dan eomma pasangan mu. Mereka ingin mempercepat waktu pertemuan kalian." Jelas sang eomma.

"Apa? Maksud, eomma waktu 1 bulan itu akan dipercepat?" tanya Donghae

memastikan.

"Ne.." jawab eommanya yakin.

"Tapi, untuk waktu 1 bulan saja aku belum siap menemuinya. Apalagi jika dipercepat eomma?" protes Donghae. Donghae benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran orang tua 'yeoja' itu. Kenapa begitu terburu-buru ingin mempertemukan mereka? Bukankah 1 bulan juga sudah cukup mendadak untuk mereka yang tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Donghae. Dia ingin menanyakanya pada eommanya, namun ia juga bingung bagaimana menanyakanya.

"Eomma juga tahu itu Donghae. Tetapi, eomma juga setuju dengan pemikiran mereka. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" rujuk eomma Donghae. Donghae menatap eomma nya binggung. "Maksud, eomma?" tanya Donghae.

"Jika kalian semakin cepat bertemu maka, kalian akan lebih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain,bukan? Dengan begitu, setelah kalian lulus nanti eomma yakin kalian sudah akan siap untuk menikah." jelas eomma Donghae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Kelihatan sekali kalau eomma Donghae sangat menyetujui segala hal tentang perjodohan ini.

_Jangan-jangan eomma sudah pernah bertemu dengan pasangan ku ini. _Curiga Donghae. Ia pun bertanya kepada eommanya. "Eomma, hm.. apa eomma sudah pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan pasangan ku ini?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Ani.. eomma belum pernah bertemu denganya. Hanya melihat lewat foto saja." jawab sang eomma. "Mwo!? Tapi, kenapa eomma terlihat semangat sekali dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Donghae kaget. "Karena menurut eomma kalian akan sangat serasi. Hanya menggabungkan foto kalian berdua saja eomma sudah dapat melihat kalau kau akan menyukainya, Hae."jelas eomma.

Donghae hanya memandang eomma nya aneh. _Bagaimana mungkin hanya menggabungkan foto ku dengan 'yeoja' itu membuat nya berpikir kami akan cocok? Eomma ada-ada saja. Padahal, aku sudah berharap kalau eomma sudah pernah bertemu dengan 'yeoja' itu. _Pikir Donghae.

"Jadi, kapan mereka ingin aku bertemu dengan nya?" tanya Donghae. "1 minggu lagi. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu. Nah, sekarang kau bisa lanjutkan mengerjakan tugasmu. Mian ne eomma mengganggumu." Lanjut eomma.

"Ne.." balas Donghae lemas. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya lagi. Pikiranya benar-benar penuh dengan segala hal perjodohan ini.

Donghae POV

Aishh.. ini benar-benar terlalu mendadak. Kenapa orangtua yeoja itu begitu terburu-buru ingin mempertemukan anak mereka itu dengan ku? Apa aku benar-benar akan menikah setelah aku lulus sekolah? Tapi masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan setelah lulus sekolah. Dan, menikah tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Aku masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk mengurus hal seperti itu. Tidak kah eomma berpikir seperti itu?

"**Lebih baik kau jujur saja dengan eomma mu, siapa tahu saat eomma mu tahu kau gay dia akan menghentikan perjodohan ini? Bukankah itu ide bagus?" **

Ah! Benar juga. Eomma mungkin akan menghentikan semua perjodohan ini. Tapi, kalau eomma justru kecewa dengan kenyataan itu bagaimana?

Tapi, mianhae eomma aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini begitu saja. Aku akan memberi tahu eomma yang sebenarnya. Apapun itu konsekuensinya aku akan menerima nya.

Ah, sudah jam 10 malam lebih baik aku tidur. Aku tidak ingin terlambat seperti kemarin.

**SM HIGH SCHOOL , 07:30 KST**

Author POV

Suasana pagi yang ramai terlihat di lapangan dan pintu gerbang SM High School. Ada beberapa murid baik namja maupun yeoja yang semangat membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik untuk mereka.

Banyak juga terlihat murid , yeoja ataupun namja yang terlihat sibuk menyalin tugas temannya. Tipikal anak pada zaman sekarang. Banyak juga yang terlihat masih mengantuk, dan langsung menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Hingga tiba-tiba murid yeoja dan beberapa namja yang mulai berkumpul untuk melihat keluar lapangan. Terlihat mobil ferari merah terparkir disana. Hingga suara mobil terbuka terdengar dan seorang namja keluar dari mobil itu.

Namja itu berjalan bak seorang model kelas atas. Namja itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, dengan badan yang tegap berotot. Namun, tidak secara berlebihan. Wajahnya juga sangat tampan seperti actor-aktor. Pantas saja banyak yeoja yang terlihat ber-fangirlling ria di hadapan namja itu.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis melewati mereka lalu pergi kearah kantor guru. Sementara, murid-murid lain yang kebanyakan yeoja masih membicarakan namja tadi. Terdengar bisik-bisik. '_siapa namja tadi? Omoo.. apa kau tak lihat senyuman nya tadi?sangat manis bukan? Dan kelihatanya juga ia sangat kaya. Kelihatan Hyukjae oppa akan mendapat saingan' _itulah kira-kira isi percakapan yeoja-yeoja tadi.

Namja yang dibicarakan tadi berjalan dengan santai menelusuri hall SM High School itu. Ketika tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya, menyebabkan tubuh itu tersungkur ke belakang.

"Aish.. kenapa selalu harus aku yang jatuh setiap bertabrakan di hall ini.." racau seseorang itu yang ternyata namja dengan suara kecil sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja bak model itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah namja tadi. _Manis. _Batin namja itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak menolong namja itu.

"Ah.. ne. gomawo." Balas namja itu. namja itu pun mengambil tangan namja bak model itu. Sehingga, ia bisa berdiri. Setelah itu dia menunduk dan membersihkan celana nya yang kotor saat dia terjatuh tadi.

Namja bak model itu masih setia menatap namja manis-menurutnya- itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Namja itu mengulurkan tanganya, sambil berkata "Choi Siwon" ujarnya.

Namja manis tadi hanya mengerjap bingung sebelum kemudian ia tersadar dan mengambil uluran tangan namja itu. "Ah.. Lee Donghae imnida." Ucap namja manis yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu.

Namja tadi-Choi Siwon- masih terus menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum tipis. Donghae yang ditatap pun merasa risih, sehingga ia memberanikan dirinya bertanya "wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae ragu.

"Kau manis." Jawab Siwon. Donghae yang mendengarnya kontan langsung memerah. Bagaimanapun tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya manis sebelumya selain, Sungmin dan eommanya. "Mwo? Go-gomawo." Balas Donghae ragu masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia menundukan kepalanya takut kalau namja yang baru ditemuinya 10 menit lalu ini melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan berpikir Donghae aneh.

Suasana canggung terasa saat kedua namja tadi hanya terdiam. Donghae yang memang seorang nerd tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Bagaimanapun dari penampilan nya Donghae bisa melihat bahwa namja ini pastilah akan menjadi namja yang popular di sekolah ini.

_Dia sangat tinggi, wajahnya juga sangat tampan selain itu lihatlah dari penampilan nya Siwon ini pasti orang kaya. Dia pasti akan sepopuler Hyukjae. Tapi, bagiku Hyukjae masih lebih tampan. _Batin Donghae.

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tadi. "Mian, tadi kau bertanya apa?" tanya Donghae. Ia merasa sedikit malu sudah melamun padahal namja itu mengajaknya berbicara dari tadi.

"Aku bertanya tadi, apa kau tahu kantor kepala sekolah?" tanya namja itu sekali lagi. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Jadi, kau murid baru disini?" tanya Donghae. "Ne.. karena itu aku harus segera melapor ke kantor kepala sekolah karena aku tidak tahu kelasku." Jelas namja itu. "Begitu ya. Baiklah biar aku mengantarmu Siwon-shi." Tawar Donghae.

"Kau mau mengantarku?"Tanya Siwon. "Tentu saja, lagipula masih ada cukup waktu sebelum bel berbunyi jadi aku masih sempat mengantarmu dan kembali ke kelas ku." Jelas Donghae. "Baiklah, gomawo." Ucap Siwon. "Ne.." balas Donghae sambil tersenyum tipis.

SKIP TIME

Selesai menggantar Siwon, Donghae segera kembali ke kelasnya. Untunglah bel masih belum berbunyi jadi ia masih sempat membereskan bukunya sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Donghae berjalan ke tempatnya saat matanya menangkap seorang Lee Hyukjae sedang memangku seorang yeoja yang ia kenal sebagai Hyoyeon itu. Hyukjae terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya di pertengahan leher yeoja itu. sedangkan, yeoja tersebut hanya terkekeh geli.

Donghae masih terus menatap pasangan itu, sampai tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendonggakan kepalanya dari leher yeoja itu. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Donghae segera mengalihkan pandanganya dari Hyukjae. Donghae tidak ingin Hyukjae curiga jika ia melihat Donghae. Siapa yang tidak akan curiga jika kau seorang namja yang sedang bermesraan dengan yeojachingu mu dan ditatap oleh namja lain tetapi namja itu malah memperhatikan mu, bukan yeojachingunya.

Donghae segera berjalan melewati mereka sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau melihat Hyukjae bermesraan dengan yeoja lain. Kenapa? Tentu saja dia cemburu. Biarpun dia tahu dia bukan siapa-siapa Hyukjae. Jadi, ia tidak berhak untuk cemburu. Tapi, saat kau menyukai seseorang sekalipun mereka tidak menyukaimu juga kau tetap dapat merasakan perasaan cemburu, kan? Itulah yang dirasakan Hyukjae. Ia tidak bisa mengatur perasaanya agar tidak cemburu melihat suasana itu.

Donghae yang sudah sampai di tempat duduknya, hanya menatap miris Hyukjae yang masih bermesraan dengan yeoja-Hyoyeon- itu.

Tapi, tanpa Donghae ketahui bahwa sebenarnya namja itu-Hyukjae- juga memperhatikan Donghae sambil memberika smirk Badboy nya. Entah apa maksud dari smirk itu.

Suasana kelas yang rebut pun berhenti saat dilihat kepala sekolah dan Kangta seongsaengnim, guru mereka untuk pelajaran pagi itu. Murid-murid lain mulai membicarakan kenapa Lee Sooman kepala sekolah mereka datang ke kelas pagi-pagi begini. Padahal biasanya, mereka jarang sekali menemui kepala sekolah mereka datang ke kelas murid-muridnya. Tapi, bisik-bisik kebingungan mereka segera terhenti saat terlihat seorang namja masuk dan berjalan tepat di belakang Kangta Seongsaengnim.

Lee Sooman mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Selamat pagi, murid-muridku." Sapa Sooman.

"Selamat pagi, seongsaengnim." Sahut murid-murid itu serentak. "Nah, pada pagi hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Saya tahu tidak biasanya saya sendiri yang mengantarkan murid baru ini ke kelas. Tapi, berhubung dia adalah anak dari salah satu seseorang yang nerpengaruh besar di Korea. Maka, kita patut bangga dia memilih SM High School. Baiklah, Siwon-shi kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu."

Terlihat yeoja-yeoja di kelas itu mulai menatap Siwon genit. Bahkan, ada beberapa yeoja yang berani hingga melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon. Ada juga yang langsung mengajaknya duduk disampingnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis melihat yeoja-yeoja itu. senyum nya melebar saat melihat namja manis-Donghae- berada disisi pojok kelas. Beberapa yeoja yang menyadari itu mulai berbisik-bisik. _'apa kau lihat tadi senyum Siwon sedikit lebar saat melihat nerd itu, apa Siwon mengenal namja nerd itu, apa-apaan Siwon oppa itu kenapa tersenyum begitu melihat nerd itu' _begitulah bisik-bisik yeoja yang sempat melihat senyum Siwon kepada Donghae.

Sedangkan, Donghae hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan. Padahal Siwon yang tersenyum padanya, bukan? Tapi lihatlah tetap saja kan dia yang dibicarakan yeoja-yeoja itu. _memang siapa yang tertarik dengan murid baru itu? aku sudah menyukai Hyukjae. _Batin Donghae.

Mengingat Hyukjae, Donghae mengalihkan wajah Hyukjae yang sedang menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak suka. Donghae sendiri tidak mengert kenapa, yang jelas ia merasa Hyukjae melihat nya sebentar sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatiaanya kepada namja Siwon itu.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, namja tadi sudah mulai mengenalkan dirinya. "Anyeonghaseyo, naneun Choi Siwon imnida. Aku berasal dari Kanada, dan sebelumnya bersekolah disana. Namun, karena keperluan pekerjaan untuk perusahaan appa. Maka, aku memutuskan menyelesaikan sekolahku di Korea. Mohon bantuanya" ucap Siwon sambil menbungkukan badannya.

"Ah, perkenalan yang bagus Siwon-shi." Puji Kangta seongsaengnim. "Baiklah, saya harap kalian semua bisa menerima Siwon-shi dengan baik. Saya permisi." Tambah Sooman seongsaengnim pun meninggalkan kelas itu. Sementara, Kangta Seongsaengnim mempersilahkan Siwon memilih tempat duduknya. Begitu banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang meminta Siwon untuk duduk di samping mereka.

Tapi, Siwon menolak mereka dengan senyum tipis. Ia berjalan hingga ujung kelas dan dengan santainya ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae. Sedangkan, Donghae hanya menatap Donghae dengan pandangan apa-kau-gila.

"Senang bertemu dengan kau lagi, Donghae." Sapa Siwon. Terdengar suara terkejut murid-murid ketika melihat Siwon yang sangat ramah dengan Donghae. Apalagi, sampai mengetahui nama Donghae yang keberadaanya saja tidak begitu terlihat di sekolah itu.

Hyukjae POV

Apa-apaan murid baru itu,hah? Sepertinya dia akan menjadi saingan ku. Tapi, ya sudahlah toh bukan aku yang mau untuk menjadi popular. Yeoja-yeoja itu sangat mengganggu, jadi ada baiknya juga kalu mereka mengganggu murid baru itu.

Tapi, apa-apaan sikap nya yang sok kenal dan ramah itu pada namja squishy-Donghae- itu. Aish, kenapa juga aku kesal. Itu bukan urusanku kan? Tapi, namja squishy itu, sudah kuduga ada yang menarik tentangnya lihatlah bahkan namja baru itu saja sepertinya sudah tertarik pada namja itu. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

To Be Continue

**Author note**

Chapter 3 is here! Hope you like it!

Semoga ceritanya sesuai dengan keinginan chingu, ne? bagi yang sudah membaca dan review gomawo #bow

ReviewReply

Lee Suhae : ne! akan diusahakan.. emang shindong oppa larinya cepet? Wkwkw gomawo reviewnya #bow

Hitomi Mi Chan : mianhae ya kalau terlalu banyak basa basi, ne? tapi, author ga mau buat terlalu cepat juga. Gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

leehyunseok99 : kependekan ya? Semoga yang ini cukup panjang tapi ga membosankan ya chingu. Gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

: tunggu di chap selanjutnya, jangan kemana-mana #eh gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

Arit291 : kalau ga pake kata gay, pake kata apa? Author juga binggung. Semoga yang ini cukup panjang, gomawo reviewnya #bow

lisky861015 : gomawo, gomawo juga reviewnya #bow

dekdes : ne, gomawo. Trima kasih saran karena author masih belajar mohon dimaklumi ya kalau tulisan kurang rapi. Gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

anchovy : ni next chap nya. Happy reading. Gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

Arum Junnie : ne ini update nya. Gomawo atas reviewnya #bow

lee minji elf : pasti, ini happy ending kok gomawo reviewnya #bow

aquarian lee : ne ni next chap nya. Gomawo reviewnya #bow.

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later. Hyukhae ; Slight!SiHae

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana dengan Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-Ai ; Alur berantakan ; Cerita pasaran

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please **

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter 4-**

Author POV

SM High School

Donghae terlihat resah sepanjang pelajaran Kangta seongsaengnim. Ia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sedang diajarkan Kangta Seongsaengnim. Penyebabnya? Karena namja bernama Choi Siwon yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap Donghae.

Merasa benar-benar tidak kuat ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk buka suara. "Ehm.. anu bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?" pinta Donghae dengan suara pelan. Selain dia takut menyinggung perasaan Siwon dia juga takut Kangta Seongsaengnim melihat dia berani mengobrol di pelajaranya.

Siwon justru menatap Donghae bingung. Sambil tetap tersenyum ia malah bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Kau menatapku terus, aku tidak bermaksud terlalu percaya diri-" "Aku memang menatapmu." Potong Siwon.

Donghae kontan langsung memerah. _Kenapa namja ini begitu straightforward? _Pikirnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak terbiasa ditatap seperti itu. karena itu membuatku risih." Jelas Donghae pelan. Ia takut Siwon akan marah, tapi justru Siwon malah tersenyum.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu risih." Sesal Siwon. "gwechanna. Tapi, kau akan menghentikan itu kan?" Tanya Donghae. "Tentu saja." Selesai mengatakan itu, Siwon langsung mengfokuskan pandangannya pada papan tulis dan penjelasan Kangta Seongsaengnim.

Donghae yang melihatnya langsung bernafas lega. _Syukurlah, dia tidak tersinggung dan marah padaku. Aku rasa dia namja yang baik. Andai Hyukjae seperti dia. _Batin Donghae. Mengingat Hyukjaee, Ia menggalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terlihat menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan Donghae dapat melihat dari kursinya kalau Hyukjae sedang mendengarkan lagu. Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat Hyukjae. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, hanya melihatnya saja sudah dapat membuat Hyukjae merasa senang. _Aku benar-benar seperti yeoja. _Batin Donghae.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, Siwon masih menatap Donghae sambil tersenyum tips. Kelihatannya Siwon menyadari bahwa Donghae memiliki _crush _terhadap namja berambut pirang yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil mendengarkan lagu itu.

Dan, Siwon berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa namja itu dan apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan namja itu. _Kelihatannya akan menarik. _Batin Siwon.

SKIP TIME

Donghae 's House

"Aku pulang!" teriak Donghae sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "Donghae? Kau sudah pulang." Tanya eommanya. "Ne." balas Donghae singkat.

"Ah, eomma sudah menyiapkan makan siang. Makanlah dulu, setelah itu eomma ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Donghae. _Tidak biasanya eomma mengajak ku pergi. _Batin Donghae. "Nanti kau akan tahu. Kau makan saja, mandi lalu ikut dengan eomma. Arraseo?"

"Baiklah." Jawab Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. _Eomma ini apa-apaan tidak mau memberi tahu ku? Sekarang, aku jadi penasaran. _Kesal Donghae.

Selesai makan, Donghae langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Dia benar-benar penasaran kemana eommanya ingin mengajaknya. _Apa eomma ingin mengajakku bertemu dengan 'yeoja' itu. tapi, itu tidak mungkin, kan? Pertemuan itu hanya dipercepat 1 minggu. Dan, itu berarti bukan sekarang. Kalau begitu eomma ingin mengajakku kemana? Aish sudahlah, nanti juga aku akan tahu. _Donghae memutuskan segera mandi.

Donghae sudah siap berangkat, ketika ia melihat eommanya yang berpakaian sangat rapi. Donghae menatap eommanya bingung. "Kenapa eomma rapi, sekali?" Tanya Donghae. "Ada yang salah?" Tanya eommanya. "A-ani, hanya saja biasanya penampilan eomma lebih sederhana. Itu saja." Jelas Donghae. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Kita berangkat sekarang, ne?" Balas eommanya. "Ne.." balas Donghae singkat.

Shopping Mall

Donghae mengikuti kemana eommanya pergi dari satu butik ke butik lain. Donghae sendiri tidak tahu apa rencana eommanya. Hanya saja Donghae mulai lelah, di Mall ini begitu banyak butik. Kakinya sudah sangat lelah, tidak ada satu butik pun yang tidak didatangi eommanya.

Eommanya ini benar-benar konsumtif. Ia membeli begitu banyak baju, kemeja dan sebagainya. _Entah apa rencana eomma, tapi aku sudah mulai lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. _Pikir Donghae.

"Eomma, masih belum selesai, kah? Aku sangat lelah eomma." Rajuk Donghae. "Anak ini.. masih banyak tempat yang belum kita datangi. Jadilah anak baik dan ikuti eomma saja ne? setelah ini kita akan pergi makan _seafood _bagaimana?" rujuk eomma Donghae.

Mendengar kata _seafood _Donghae langsung bersemangat, kemudian mengangukkan kepalanya. "Ne.. baiklah, ayo cepat eomma!" ajak Donghae semangat. Sedangkan, eomma Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Donghae. _Dasar anak ini, dari dulu sampe sekarang tidak pernah berubah. _Batin sang eomma.

Setelah 3 jam berkeliling Mall yang sangat luas –menurut Donghae, akhirnya selesai juga acara belanja eommanya. "Nah, sekarang kita bisa makan _seafood _kan, eomma?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah berbinar-binar. "Ne.." jawab yeoja itu singkat sambil mengacak rambut Donghae pelan.

"Yah! Apa yang eomma lakukan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi eomma." Ujar Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Kau ini.. baiklah, ayo kita makan." Ajak yeoja itu. Mendengar kata makan, Donghae langsung mengikuti eommanya dengan semangat.

SKIP TIME

"Omo.. Lelah sekali." Kata Donghae sambil meregangkan badannya. "Mian ne, eomma membuatmu lelah. Padahal kau harusnya bisa beristirahat." "Apa yang eomma katakan, aku menikmati acara tadi kok eomma. Tidak usah khawatir. Menghabiskan waktu dengan eomma jauh lebih baik daripada hanya beristirahat saja. Lagipula eomma sudah mentraktirku makan tadi. Gomawo eomma." Jelas Donghae panjang.

Yeoja itu hanya menatap wajah Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut. _Dia benar-benar anak yang baik. Aku harap keputusan ku soal perjodohan ini tidak salah. Mianhae Donghae. Tapi, eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dan, 'dia' adalah yang terbaik untukmu, Hae. _Batin sang eomma.

Donghae hendak berbalik dan beristirahat ke kamarnya, ketika suara eommanya menghentikan langkah Donghae. "Hae, kau masih ingat tentang perjodohan yang eomma katakan bukan? Tinggal beberapa hari lagi sampai tanggal pertemuan kalian. Mengerti?'

"Ne, eomma." Jawab Donghae pelan. Ia meneruskan langkahnya kekamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Ia benar-benar gelisah sekarang ini. _Hanya beberapa hari lagi, aku harus bertemu dengan 'yeoja' itu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahu eomma yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, setiap melihat eomma aku merasa tidak ingin mengecawakan eomma. Dan, ini permintaan appa kan? Aku benar-benar bingung. _

Selesai dengan pemikiran mengenai perjodohanya, Donghae langsung menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu, dia langsung beristirahat.

**~Hope~**

DRT.. DRT..

Ponsel Donghae bergetar pelan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Suara getaran ponsel tersebut kontan membangunkan Donghae yang tertidur lelap. "aish.. siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini?" sebelum mengangkat ponselnya, Donghae melihat kea rah jam dinding kamarnya dan melihat bahwa ini masih pukul 05.00 pagi di hari Minggu.

"Yoboseyo.." jawab Donghae dengan _husky_ voice nya layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Yoboseyo, apakah ini Donghae-shi?" jawab penelepon. "Ne, ini siapa" Tanya Donghae.

"Ini Siwon." Jawab penelepon yang ternyata adalah Siwon, namja baru disekolahnya.

1..

2..

3..

"Mwo!?" teriakan Donghae bergema di rumah keluarga Lee tersebut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Donghae-shi?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. _Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja, kalau namja yang baru kukenal kemarin, menelepon pagi-pagi begini di hari minggu pula!? _Batin Donghae kesal.

"G-gwechanna.. Siwon-shi darimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponsel ku?" Tanya Donghae. Donghae curiga kalau-

"Sungmin-shi memberikan nya padaku." _Sudah kuduga. Sungmin hyung, kau menyebalkan. _Kesal Donghae. "Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon.

"Anieyo.. hanya saja, aku tidak mengira kau akan menelepon ku Siwon-shi. "Ah, jadi begitu. Kau tidak marah bukan?" "Mwo? Kenapa aku harus marah?" "Karena aku meminta nomor ponselmu, dan memaksa Sungmin-shi untuk memberikan nomor mu padaku."

_Jadi, dia yang memaksa Sungmin Hyung? Kenapa dia sampai harus memaksa Sungmin Hyung? _Batin Donghae bingung.

"Gwechanna, Siwon-shi. Ah, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau menelepon ku?" Tanya Donghae. "Ah, aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat hari ini, kau keberatan?"

Tawar Siwon. "Sepagi ini?" kaget Donghae. "Ani, kira-kira nanti siang. Apa kau ada

waktu?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak ada acara hari ini. Jadi, baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu Siwon-shi." Setuju Donghae. "Baiklah, sampai nanti. Mianhae mengganggu tidurmu." Lanjut Siwon. "Ne, sampai nanti."

Donghae masih menatap ponselnya setelah menutup percakapanya dengan Siwon. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau Siwon sampai mencari nomor ponselnya. Apa Siwon tertarik padanya? Wajah Donghae langsung memerah. _Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi terlalu percaya diri seperti ini? Bagaimanapun Siwon itu namja populer, sedangkan aku? Hanya nerd. Dan, aku juga namja. Lalu kenapa dia kelihatan sangat ramah padaku. _Bingung Donghae.

Hyukjae 's Mansion

Hyukjae tampak asik memainkan ponselnya, sampai suara seorang Maid menganggunya. "Ah, maaf Tuan Hyukjae. Nyonya ingin bertemu anda di ruang makan." Jelas Maid itu sambil bergetar kecil. Bagaimana tidak jika seorang Hyukjae memberikanmu _glare_ nya. "Katakan padanya, aku akan segera kesana." Perintah Hyukjae. "Ne, saya permisi Tuan." Pamit Maid itu.

Hyukjae pun mengalihkan dirinya dari ponselnya. Ia menuju ke lemari pakaiannya, lalu dengan asal memilih baju di lemarinya. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan langsung berganti pakaian. Tadinya, dia ingin mandi hanya saja mengingat eommanya menunggunya, maka ia tidak jadi mandi dan langsung berganti pakaian.

Living Room

Hyukjae menatap eommanya yang masih menikmati teh nya tanpa membuka suara. "Eomma, kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan aku kembali saja ke kamarku." Kesal Hyukjae. Ia sudah duduk disana selama 10 menit, menunggu eommanya mengatakan yang ingin disampaikanya. Tapi, eommanya itu hanya duduk dan meminum teh nya saja.

_ Yeoja ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kadang, aku merasa sial dan beruntung memilik yeoja ini sebagai eommaku. Dan, saat seperti inilah yang paling kubenci. Selalu membuatku menunggu lama. Tidak kah dia tahu, aku ini tidak suka menunggu. _Kesal Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Biarkan, eomma menikmati teh eomma dulu. Kau ini jangan bertingkah seolah kau sibuk, kau juga harus meluangkan waktu mu untuk orangtua mu. Dan, lagi apa kau sudah lupa? Kau akan segera menikah. Kau harus bersikap dewasa, Hyukjae."

"Kalau eomma tidak ingin bicara, aku kembali saja." Hyukjae hendak berdiri dari kursinya saat tangan sang eomma menghentikanya. "Baiklah, eomma akan bicara sekarang. Duduklah." Perintah yeoja itu sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau pertemuan mu dengan pasangan mu nanti akan dipercepat. Kau masih ingat kan, Hyukjae?" Tanya yeoja itu. "Tentu saja. Ingatan ku tidak seburuk itu eomma." Kesal Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, eomma hanya ingin kau tidak bersama atau bermain-main dengan yeoja lain setelah kau bertemu dengan 'dia'." Pinta yeoja itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus begitu? Eomma sendiri tahu bukan, aku tidak suka diatur. Dan, lagi aku menerima perjodohan aneh ini dengan terpaksa karena ancaman appa. Jadi, jangan berharap aku akan menyukai 'yeoja' itu." protes Hyukjae.

"Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau akan menikah dengan yeo-. Sebentar, apa tadi kau bilang yeoja, Hyukjae?" Tanya yeoja itu memastikan. "Ne, ada apa?" Hyukjae mulai curiga, Ada apa ini? Dia pasti menikah dengan yeoja, bukan? Tunggu.. jangan bilang-

"Eomma tidak pernah bilang pasangan mu yeoja, kan?" Hyukjae menatap eommanya _horror. _"Mwo!? Jadi , maksud eomma pasangan ku belum tentu yeoja begitu?"

"Bukan belum tentu, tapi pasangan mu memang bukan yeoja." Jawab yeoja itu santai, sambil masih meminum tehnya. Hyukjae masih tampak dalam _moment shock _nya, sampai suara yeoja itu kembali menyadarkan Hyukjae.

"Ja-jadi, aku akan menikah dengan nam-namja?" Tanya Hyukjae ragu. Ia takut mendengar jawaban eommanya. Jika ia tidak menikah dengan yeoja, maka pasti ia akan menikah dengan namja, kan?

"Ne, calon pasanganmu adalah namja." Lagi-lagi yeoja itu mengatakanya dengan santai. "Eomma? Apa eomma mabuk?" Tanya Hyukjae memastikan. Yeoja itu menatap Hyukjae bingung. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Lalu, kenapa eomma mengatakan hal aneh seperti ini?" Tanya Hyukjae. "Hal aneh apa?" Tanya yeoja itu. "Dengan mengatakan kalau aku akan menikah dengan namja. Eomma tidak serius kan?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi. "Yah! Kau pikir eomma mu ini akan bercanda dalam hal serius seperti ini?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa eomma melakukan perjodohan aneh ini? Dijodohkan saja sudah merupakan hal yang aneh untuk ku eomma, apalagi dengan namja?" protes Hyukjae. "Kau bisa menolaknya, dan kau tinggal menerima konsekuensinya. Mudah, bukan?" jelas yeoja itu dengan _smirk _di wajahnya,

Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan eommanya itu. Ia masih mendengar eommanya berteriak kecil "Persiapkan dirimu, ne!" teriak yeoja itu. Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya dan tidak lupa membanting pintu nya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. _Apa-apaan eomma itu? apa dia serius? Aku bisa gila kalau begini.. Fuck it! _Kesal Hyukjae.

Donghae 's House

Donghae masih memakan makanannya pelan saat suara yeoja yang dikenalnya sebagai eommanya ini memanggilnya pelan. "Hae-ah, apakah tidak enak? Kenapa kau tidak semangat seperti itu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya yeoja itu khawatir.

"Gwechanna, eomma. Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil. Donghae mulai memakan makanannya dengan lebih cepat agar eommanya tidak khawatir.

TING.. TONG..

Suara bel rumah Donghae berbunyi menandakan adanya seorang tamu. Donghae hendak membuka pintu, saat suara eommanya menghentikannya. "Tidak usah Donghae. Biar eomma saja yang membuka pintunya. Kau lanjutkan saja makananmu." Suruh yeoja itu sambil tersenyum. Donghae hanya mengganguk pelan.

"Ne, siapa ini?" Tanya eomma Donghae saat membuka pintu. Tampillah sosok seorang namja yang berpakaian rapi, dengan senyum manis dan _dimple _nya. _Tampan sekali. Siapa namja ini? _Batin yeoja itu.

"Anyeong!" sapa namja itu sambil membunggkukkan badannya. "Ah, Anyeong!" jawab eomma Donghae. "Anda siapa ya?" lanjut yeoja itu. "Ah, Junseonghamnida saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Choi Siwon, teman Donghae." Jelas Siwon sambil memberikan senyum kecil.

"Teman Donghae?" Tanya yeoja itu terkejut. Tentu saja yeoja itu terkejut, selama ini Donghae tidak pernah mengajak temannya ke rumah seperti ini. Yang yeoja itu kenal hanya Sungmin. Sungmin pun jarang datang akhir-akhir ini. Dan, namja ini juga kelihatan sangat berbeda dari _style _Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Ne." jawab Siwon singkat. Yeoja itu kelihatan masih ingin bertanya saat tiba-tiba Donghae menghampiri mereka. "Siapa, eomma?" Tanya Donghae. Pertanyaannya terjawab saat melihat Siwon berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Si-siwon-shi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Anyeong, Donghae." Sapa Siwon. "A-anyeong." Balas Donghae. "Kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?" Tanya Siwon memastikan. _Janji? _Bingung Donghae. "Ah! Tentu saja." Jawab Donghae. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kalian mengobrol di dalam? Tidak enak kita mengobrol di depan pintu seperti ini." Potong eomma Donghae. "Ah, eomma benar. Silahkan masuk Siwon-shi." Panggil Donghae. Siwon mengganguk kecil sebelum mengikuti langkah Donghae ke dalam rumahnya.

Donghae pun mempersilahkan Siwon duduk. Kemudia, ia permisi sebentar untuk mengganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap. Siwon memainkan HPnya sambil menunggu Donghae. Tak lama, eomma Donghae keluar dan meletakkan segelas minuman kepada Siwon. "Ayo, diminum." Ujar yeoja itu.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida. " jawab Siwon. "Ne. Cheonmaneyo" balas yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menatap Siwon sebentar, sebelum bertanya, "Siwon-shi, apa kau benar-benar teman Donghae?". Siwon menatap yeojai itu, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ahjumma." Jawab Siwon.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Siwon. "Anieyo. Hanya saja Donghae jarang sekali membawa temannya ke rumah, ataupun pergi dengan temannya. Dan, setahu ahjumma teman Donghae selalu berpenampilan biasa saja. Sedangkan, kau Siwon-shi benar-benar berbeda dari teman Donghae yang lain." Jelas yeoja itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi, saya memang teman Donghae ahjumma. Mungkin Donghae sudah mulai membuka diri disekolah. Hanya saja, tidak sempat untuk mengajak temannya ke rumah." Tebak Siwon. "Ya, ahjumma juga berharap begitu. Apalagi sebentar lagi Donghae harus bertemu dengan calon pasangannya. Karena itu dia harus lebih _easy going _" yeoja itu tampak bersemangat menjelaskan perihal perjodohan Donghae.

Sebelum Siwon sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Donghae sudah muncul dari ruangannya. "Ah, mianhae Siwon. Apa aku terlalu lama?" Tanya Donghae. Siwon masih menatap Donghae _intens _, bagaimanapun juga dimata Siwon saat ini Donghae terlihat sangat manis. Apalagi saat kacamata _nerd _nya dilepas, Donghae benar-benar tampak manis dengan warna matanya yang unik bagi Siwon. Dia menyukainya. "Eh, Siwon?" panggil Donghae. "Ah, tidak. Lagipula eommamu sangat ramah mau menemaniku menggobrol, Hae." Balas Siwon sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Donghae tenang. "Apa kita bisa jalan sekarang?" Tanya Siwon. "Tentu saja. Eomma kami berangkat dulu, ne? sampai nanti. Anyeong!"

Setelahnya Donghae segera mengikuti Siwon menuju mobilnya. Donghae menatap takjub mobil di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak? Mobil Siwon adalah mobil sport yang Donghae sendiri tidak tahu jenis dan mereknya itu. Ia hanya sering melihatnya di Tv. Donghae tidak menyangka akan bisa menaiki mobil sekeren ini.

"Donghae-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon. "Ah, ne." Donghae tersenyum malu. Ia segera mengikuti Siwon masuk ke mobil _wah _nya itu. "Siwon, apa ini mobil pribadimu?" Tanya Donghae. "Ne. wae ?" Tanya Siwon. "Jinjja? Ani. Hanya saja ini keren sekali. Kau masih sangat muda dan kau sudah mengendarai mobil sekeren ini. Beruntung sekali!" jelas Donghae.

"Kau berfikiran begitu?" Tanya Siwon. Ia menahan diri untuk memeluk Donghae saat itu juga, lihatlah Donghae begitu bersemangat menjelaskan semua hal itu pada Siwon. Tampak seperti anak kecil yang menceritakan mainan baru yang ia punya pada temannya.

"Ne! menurutku, ini sangat keren!" jawab Donghae. Donghae bisa melihat Siwon tertawa kecil. "W-waeyo?" Tanya Donghae. "Ani, hanya saja aku menyukai caramu berbicara sangat manis." Wajah Donghae langsung memerah mendengar pujian Donghae. "Mwo? Aku ini namja, Siwon!" protes Donghae, biarpun begitu sebenarnya Donghae merasa cukup senang dengan pujian Siwon. Tidak banyak orang yang memanggilnya manis.

"Apa namja tidak boleh dipanggil manis?" Tanya Siwon. "Ani, hanya saja k-kau kan juga namja. Bukankah itu aneh? Dan, bukankah kau dari Canada seharusnya kau tahu itu." jelas Donghae. "Jadi, maksudmu karena aku namja jadi aku tidak boleh memuji ataupun memanggilmu manis begitu?" "Aish, sudahlah aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ucap Donghae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo. Aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal lain?" dan, selama perjalanan menuju tempat yang tidak diketahui Donghae, Siwon terus mengajak Donghae berbicara sampai Donghae merasa nyaman dengannya. _Aku benar-benar menyukai namja ini. _Batin Siwon.

**Meanwhile**

Hyukjae masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidur nya saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar salah satu Maidnya memanggilnya dari seberang pintu kamarnya. "pe-permisi Tuan Muda, Nyonyaa besar dan Tuan besar ingin bertemu anda. Mereka berpesan agar anda menemui mereka di ruang makan." Setelahnya tidak ada lagi suara ketukan yang terdengar. Hyukjae menebak kalau Maid itu sudah pergi.

Tangan hyukjae meraih meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah menemukan _Handphone _nya ia mengetikan _password. _Tak lama layar _Handphone _nya tersebut menyala hingga membuat Hyukjae harus menutupi matanya dengan tangannya karena silau. "Jam berapa ini?" gumam Hyukjae. Ia melihat angka **14:30 **pada layar _handphone _nya. Setelah merasa cukup shock dengan pernyataan eommanya mengenai pasangannya di perjodohan mereka, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Ia merasa pusing perihal perjodohan ini. _Sekarang apa lagi yang mau mereka bicarakan? _Kesal Hyukjae.

Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan, sebelum dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Selesai mandi, ia mengambil asal salah satu pakaian dan celana dari dalam lemarinya. Ia juga tidak repot-repot untuk merapikan rambutnya, saat _badmood_ Hyukjae sangat malas melakukan apapun. Termasuk merapikan rambut. Hal yang tidak diketahui para fans di sekolahnya.

Hyukjae turun ke ruang makan keluarga dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya tengah makan dengan tenang disana. Dia menghampiri mereka dan menarik kursi untuk duduk disana. "Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. "Tidak bisakah kau makan dulu?" Tanya sekaligus perintah appanya. "Aku tidak nafsu makan." Jawab Hyukjae. "Aku sudah menduga pasti eommamu sudah memberitahukan mu soal pasanganmu, bukan?"

"Soal dia adalah namja? Ya." Jawab Hyukjae sinis. "Kenapa kau begitu kesal dengan hal itu?" Tanya eommanya. "Kenapa, kata eomma?! Tentu saja karena dia adalah namja eomma! Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengan namja sedangkan aku adalah _Straight _!" kesal Hyukjae. "Jangan berteriak seperti itu di meja makan, Hyukjae!" Hyukjae yang melihat appanya mulai marah, segera duduk. Saat ini, ia tidak ingin omelan dari ayahnya. Lagipula, appanya marah bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap enteng.

"Bagus. Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik, bukan? Dan ingat jangan berteriak lagi!" perintah appanya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk malas. "Yang dikatakan eommamu memang benar, kau akan dijodohkan dengan namja. Dan, dia satu sekolah denganmu." Jelas appanya. Mata Hyukjae melebar. "Satu sekolah dengan ku?" Tanya Hyukjae kaget. "Kami tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya eommanya. "Ani." "Oh well.. sekarang kau tahu." Lanjut yeoja itu.

"Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Hyukjae. _Jika dia satu sekolah denganku, maka aku bisa memaksanya untuk menolak soal perjodohan ini. Dengan begitu, eomma dan appa akan membatalkan perjodohan ini tanpa membuatku kehilangan semua fasilitas ku. _Batin Hyukjae.

"Sabarlah Hyukjae, dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu kalian juga akan bertemu bukan?" jelas appanya. _Siapa yang ingin bertemu namja itu. gezz.. _batin Hyukjae. "Terserah sajalah." Lanjut Hyukjae. "Ah, eomma hampir lupa. Jadi sebenarnya tujuan eomma memanggilmu kesini adalah karena eomma ingin mengajakmu berbelanja pakaian untuk pertemuan dengan pasanganmu." Ucap yeoja itu. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Hyukjae malas. "Agar kau berpenampilan dewasa sehingga dia terpukau padamu." Jelas yeoja itu. "Gezz.. eomma dengan penampilan ku seperti ini yeo- ah maksudku namja itu juga pasti tertarik padaku. Tidak perlu khawatir." Lanjut Hyukjae sombong.

"Dengar, kau ini adalah anak dari Lee Company. Dengan penampilan seperti _badboy _itu kau pikir bisa membuat pasanganmu itu tertarik padamu. Ikutlah eomma m dan memilih setelan yang pas untuk mu." Perintah appanya.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Hyukjae. "Tentu saja." Jawab eommanya. Sekarang cepatlah kau makan setelah itu kita akan berbelanja. Eomma masih banyak urusan karena itu kita harus cepat." Jelas eommanya.

Appanya segera memerintahkan Hyukjae untuk makan lebih cepat, sampai Hyukjae harus tersedak berkali-kali. Setelahnya tanpa basa-basi lagi eommanya segera menariknya menuju mobil mereka dan bergegas menuju tempat yang Hyukjae sendiri tidak tahu.

**Seoul Shopping Centre , 15:00**

Donghae mengikuti Siwon dengan wajah bingung. _Kenapa dia mengajakku kesini? _Bingung Donghae. "Siwon-ah." Panggil Donghae pelan. "Ne?" jawab Siwon sambil tetap berjalan di depan Donghae. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Donghae. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menghadiri suatu acara formal perusahaan appaku kira-kira 1 minggu lagi. Karena itu, aku ingin meminta pendapatmu sekaligus agar kau menemaniku." Jelas Siwon.

"M-mwo!? Tapi, aku tidak pandai memilih hal-hal seperti itu, Siwon." Tolak Donghae. "Begitukah?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Donghae mengganguk mantap. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau menemaniku saja. Lagipula aku ingin mengenal mu lebih jauh." Ajak Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Donghae menuju salah satu butik jas disana. _Me-mengenalku lebih jauh? Ada apa ini!? _Batin Donghae.

Hyukjae POV

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit perjalanan yang membuatku mual. Bagaimana tidak eomma menyuruh supir kami untuk mengendarai mobil layaknya berada di arena balapan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur masih dapat menginjak tanah saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, ayo cepat!" ajak eomma sambil menarik tanganku. Aish, menyebalkan sekali. Lagipula kenapa aku tidak boleh memakai style ku seperti biasa saja. Style ku sudah keren, bukan? *narsisnya -_-* buktinya para yeoja itu datang kepadaku tanpa diundang bukan? Aih, aku lupa calon ku itu kan namja. Mengingat hal itu membuatku sedikit merinding.

Setelah hampir setengah jam, aku hanya mengikuti eomma dan melihatnya mengambil begitu banyak jas. Dia bahkan tidak menyuruhku mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Menyebalkan. Kalau dia begitu sibuk kenapa tidak menyuruh ahli fashion di keluarga ini saja untuk menemaniku? Saat ku Tanya dia hanya menjawab, "Kau ini anak eomma. Lagipula, eomma lebih tahu apa yang cocok untukmu. Jadi, diamlah dan ikuti eomma!" gezz..

Tanpa kusadari, ternyata eomma tengah menerima telepon. Entah dari siapa tapi yang jelas, aku yakin itu berhubungan dengan bisnis dan sebagainya. "Hyukjae, apa kau ingin ikut eomma pulang atau berjalan-jalan sebentar? Eomma harus menghadiri _meeting _di perusahaan. Bagaimana?" Tanya eomma. Benar, kan? Jika dia terburu-buru seperti ini bisa dipastikan berhubungan dengan perusahaan.

"Ani. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar eomma." Jawabku. Aku sangat stress di rumah akhir-akhir ini, karena itu aku memutuskan menghibur diri sebentar. Biarpun sendirian, aku rasa itu jauh lebih baik.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah selesai kau bisa menelepon , okay? Dia akan menjemputmu. Sampai nanti." Ujar eomma lalu dia segera meninggalkanku.

Baiklah.. sekarang aku lapar, lebih baik aku mencari café disini. Untunglah, aku membawa dompetku bersamaku. Aku memutuskan pergi ke salah satu café favorit ku di mall ini. Tepatnya di lantai 3.

Aku baru saja hendak masuk, saat ekor mataku menangkap namja nerd mirip nemo di butik samping café ini. Dan, apa itu dia bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja. Apa –apa dia kau tahu maksudku kan? Tunggu sebentar, namja yang menggandeng tangannya itu kan.. Siwon murid baru itu.

Tepat saat aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke café, aku melihat Siwon menarik tangan nerd itu menuju ke café yang sama denganku. Ck.. apa-apaan namja ini! Saat dia sampai di depan café, pandangan kami bertemu dia memberiku senyum kecil sebelum menyapaku, "Anyeonghaseyo, Hyukjae-shi." Dia mengetahui namaku? Aku hanya bergumam kecil membalasnya.

Aku bisa melihat kalau namja nerd tadi sempat tegang, saat mendengar Siwon memanggil namaku. Aku menatap nya intens dan saat dia menatapku balik aku memberinya _smirk _khasku. Ku lihat matanya melebar sebelum dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia _blushing _, sudah kuduga namja ini pasti tertarik padaku.

NERD, I GOT YOU..

To Be Continue

**Author note**

Chapter 4 is here! Karena alasan ujian, tugas dan sejenisnya author jadi belum sempet update Mianhae ne~ T_T

Oke, kali ini author ga balas Review dulu ne.. Gomawo bagi yang sudah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya

Mind ReadnReview?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	5. Chapter 5

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later. Hyukhae ; Slight!SiHae

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana dengan Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-Ai ; Alur berantakan ; Cerita pasaran

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please **

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter 5-**

Author POV

Hyukjae masih menatap Donghae _intens _saat suara Siwon menyadarkannya. "Apa?" Tanya Hyukjae. Siwon tersenyum tipis sebelum ia kembali menggulang perkataannya. "Kubilang, kau mau makan bersama kami?" Tanya Siwon lagi. "Kami? Namja itu juga bersamamu?" Tanya Hyukjae berpura-pura tidak menggenali Donghae.

"Ah, ya. Kupikir seharusnya kau menggenalinya Hyukjae-shi." Jawab Siwon. "Benarkah? Tapi, aku tidak menggenalinya." Donghae yang mendengar perkataan Hyukjae hanya menunduk semakin dalam. Ia tahu posisinya tidak mungkin dikenali oleh Hyukjae. Dia hanyalah _nerd _, sedangkan Hyukjae adalah namja popular. Tapi, Donghae kira Hyukjae akan menggingatnya. Yah, walaupun hanya karena insiden tabrakan mereka di hall. Donghae hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

Siwon kembali tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ah, kalau begitu kau bisa mulai berkenalan dengan Donghae saat kita makan nanti. Bagaimana?" usul Siwon. "Mwo?" ucap Donghae tertahan. Hyukjae menatap Donghae terkejut. _Ku pikir dia tidak akan berani bicara. _Batin Hyukjae. Donghae yang merasa ditatap Hyukjae pun, menunduk sambil bergumam, "Mianhae.." wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia tahu kalau dia tadi pasti menggagetkan Siwon dan Hyukjae. Tapi, dia sendiri juga kaget kenapa Siwon ingin Hyukjae berkenalan dengannya?

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga sendiri. Jadi, aku rasa tidak masalah." Setuju Hyukjae. Siwon tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan Donghae pelan. "Ayo, aku lapar." Kata Siwon. Donghae hanya mengganguk. Sedangkan, Hyukjae menatap tangan Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang berpeganggan. "Kalian.." ucap Hyukjae sambil menunjuk tangan mereka. Melihat itu, dengan cepat Donghae melepas tautan tangan mereka. Dengan gugup dia berkata, "Ani! Kami tidak seperti itu. i-ini han-.." sebelum Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya, Hyukjae sudah memotongnya. "Hentikan. Aku mengerti, oke? Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya sampai seperti itu. wajahmu lucu sekali." Ucap Hyukjae sambil tertawa kecil.

Donghae yang mendengarnya pun hanya dapat memerah, _memalukan Lee Donghae. _Batin Donghae geram. Siwon tertawa kecil sebelum berkata, "Ayo kita cari tempak duduk." Usul Siwon. "Hm." Hyukjae hanya bergumam. Donghae mengangguk kecil sebelum mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Siwon memilih tempat duduk di dekat kaca pada pojok café. Hyukjae dan Donghae tampak tidak keberatan. Mereka berdua menarik tempat duduk masing-masing. Mereka masih terdiam, sampai Siwon memutuskan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Saat pelayan menghampiri mereka, Donghae bisa melihat kalau pelayan itu tampak memerah saat melihat Siwon dan Hyukjae. _Aish.. yeoja ini, benar-benar.. _kesal Donghae.

Donghae merasa sedikit cemburu saat melihat yeoja pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka sambil mencuri-curi pandang kearah Hyukjae dan Siwon. Donghae sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika pelayan itu hanya mencuri pandang ke arah Siwon. Tapi, pelayan itu juga mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hyukjae. Melihat itu, kontan Donghae langsung cemburu dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Donghae-ah.." panggil Siwon. Donghae tampak masih terus mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memandang ke arah lain. Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. "Yah! Kau apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pesan makananmu! Kenapa malah melamun begitu?" Panggil Hyukjae dengan sedikit lebih kencang dari Siwon. Donghae terlonjak kecil dari tempat duduknya. "M-mwoya?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae menghela nafas keras, sebelum Siwon menjawab, "Pelayan ini sudah menunggumu memberi tahu pesananmu, Hae."

"Ah, begitu. Mianhae. Aku pesan hmm, Nasi Goreng dengan bubble tea saja!" pesan Donghae. Siwon menatap Donghae, sebelum ia bertanya, "Hae, kenapa kau memajukan bibirmu seperti tadi?" Donghae menatap Siwon bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Hyukjae pun menyahut, "Mempoutkan bibirmu." Donghae kontan memerah sambil balik bertanya, "A-aku melakukan i-itu?" tanyanya. Siwon tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi. "Ah, i-itu hanya .. eh .. ja-jadi.." "Aish, sebenarnya kau bicara apa?" kesal Hyukjae. Donghae bicara seperti orang gagap yang membuat Hyukjae bingung. Namun, pertanyaannya tak terjawab karena pelayan sudah datang dan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. "Selamat menikmati." Ucap pelayan itu malu-malu. Donghae menatap pelayan wanita itu dan berfikir, _aish ini bukan pelayan tadi, kan? Tapi kenapa dia juga genit begitu? _Batin Donghae. Tanpa ia sadari Donghae kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. "Nah!" teriak Hyukjae kencang. Donghae dan Siwon menatap Hyukjae bingung. "Ekhm.. maksudku kau melakukannya lagi." Lanjut Hyukjae.

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Donghae. "Mempoutkan bibirmu." Ujar Hyukjae. "Kau jadi mirip Nemo, kau tahu?" "Ne-nemo?" Tanya Donghae. "Ya, ikan yang berwarna orange dan putih itu." jelas Hyukjae. "Benarkah? Nemo itu hewan favourite ku!" ujar Donghae semangat. Hyukjae hanya diam, sebelum menjawab "Hm." Dan memulai makan makanannya. Donghae yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung menunduk dengan wajah merah. _Aigo, memalukan sekali Lee Donghae. _Batin Donghae. Donghae pun mengikuti Hyukjae dan Siwon yang sudah memulai dengan makanan mereka.

Setelah kira-kira 30 menit, mereka bertiga telah menyelesaikan makanan mereka masing-masing. Siwon memanggil pelayan dan segera membayar pesanan mereka. Namun, suara Hyukjae menghentikannya mengambil kartu dari dompetnya. "Kau akan membayar pesananku dan Nemo ini?" Tanya Hyukjae. Donghae mengangkat alisnya. _Nemo? _Batinnya. "Ya. Ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku bisa membayar makanan ku sendiri. Terima kasih tawaranmu." Jawab Hyukjae.

Siwon hanya menganguk setuju dan hendak membayar pelayan itu sampai Donghae menghentikannya. "Wae?" Tanya Siwon. "kau juga tidak perlu membayar pesanan ku Siwon-shi." Jelas Donghae. "Ani. Tidak masalah." Jawab Siwon singkat. Sebelum Donghae sempat kembali menolak, Siwon sudah menyerahkan kartunya kepada pelayan tersebut. "Eh? I-itu tidak perlu." Ujar Donghae. "Jika kita membayar masing-masing seperti tadi, pelayan nanti akan bingung. Karena itu aku membayar punyamu juga agar lebih cepat." Jelas Siwon. Hyukjae menatap Siwon aneh, _alasan konyol apa itu? kalau dia memang berfikiran begitu kenapa bisa dia tidak keberatan aku membayar makananku sendiri? _Pikir Hyukjae. Dan, ternyata Donghae juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan pembayaran, pelayan tadi menghampiri Siwon dan mengembalikan kartu yang digunakannya. "Baiklah, aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai nanti." Ujar Hyukjae singkat. Donghae menatap kepergian Hyukjae dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas. _Aish kenapa cepat sekali dia ingin pulang? Aku kira dia akan ikut dengan kami. Apa dia akan menemui yeoja atau yeojachingunya? _Batin Donghae.

Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae pelan saat melihat Donghae masih menatap kepergian Hyukjae. "Kau ingin lanjut jalan-jalan atau sudah ingin kuantar pulang?" tanyanya. "Ah, aku rasa aku sudah lelah jadi aku ingin pulang saja. Kau tidak masalah kan?" Tanya Donghae. "Tentu saja. Ayo biar aku mengantarmu." Ajak Siwon sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

Donghae 's House

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dekat halaman rumah Donghae. "Nah, sudah sampai." Donghae tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Ne. Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Kau mau mampir dulu?" tawar Donghae. Sebenarnya Donghae sangat lelah dan ingin langsung istirahat, tapi dia merasa tidak sopan jika tidak menawarkan Siwon. Bagaimanapun Siwon sudah sangat baik padanya, biarpun mereka baru mengenal.

Seperti mengetahui pikiran Donghae, Siwon tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Gwechanna. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, kau pasti lelah. Aku pulang dulu." Jawab Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelahnya mobilnya berputar arah menjauhi rumah Donghae.

"Aku pulang!" panggil Donghae saat masuk kerumahnya. "Hae-ah, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?" Tanya yeoja itu. "Biasa saja, eomma. Hanya saja aku bertemu seseorang yang membuat jalan-jalan tadi jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan." Jelas Donghae dengan mata berbinar-binar(?). Eommanya menatap Donghae bingung. "Seseorang? Siapa?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"I-itu, dia seseorang yang aku sukai eomma." Jelas Donghae ragu. Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Jadi, kau sudah menyukai orang lain?" Tanya yeoja itu memastikan. "Ne, eomma. Mianhae." Jawab Donghae pelan. "Wae? Kenapa kau minta maaf begitu? Kau boleh menyukai siapa pun, bukan?" Donghae menatap eommanya bingung. _Apa eomma lupa soal perjodohan itu? kenapa eomma tidak marah? _Batin Donghae. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan perjodohan itu? kenapa eomma tidak marah?" Tanya Donghae. Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu menjelaskan, "Donghae, eomma menjodohkanmu dengan 'dia' karena permintaan appamu. Tapi, jika setelah pertemuan kalian nanti, kau tidak menyukainya. Eomma tidak akan bisa memaksamu, Hae. Kebahagianmu adalah yang terpenting bagi eomma. Eomma juga yakin appamu mempunyai pemikiran yang sama."

Mendengarnya, donghae menundukkan kepalanya. _Eomma tidak akan memaksaku? Eomma akan mengikuti apapun keputusanku pada akhirnya? _Pikir Donghae. "benarkah itu eomma?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. "Tentu saja." Jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

Donghae segera menghampiri eommanya, dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku berjanji akan menemui calon pasanganku eomma. Tapi, eomma janji akan menghargai keputusanku pada akhirnya bukan?" Tanya Donghae seraya melepaskan pelukannya. "Ya. Eomma janji." Jawab yeoja itu.

Donghae POV

Melihat senyum eomma yang begitu tulus, membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah. Karena biar bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain selain Hyukjae itu sendiri. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

Aku sudah memutuskan akan memberi tahu eomma mengenai orientasi seksualku. Dan, kurasa sekarang ini adalah saat yang tepat. Aku menarik nafas pelan, "Eomma." Panggilku. "Ne?" sahut eomma. "Apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hae?" aku mengganguk pelan. "Ne, eomma. Tapi, aku takut eomma akan marah. Tidak, bukan lebih tepatnya aku takut eomma kecewa." Jawabku jujur. Eomma menatapku lembut lalu berkata, "Eomma berjanji tidak akan kecewa apalagi marah kepadamu, jadi ada masalah apa?" Tanya eomma.

Aku menghela nafas pelan sekaligus meyakinkan diriku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. "Eomma, sebenarnya ada alasan yang membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini eomma." Jelasku. Eomma menatapku bingung. Sebelum eomma sempat bertanya aku sudah melanjutkan. "Alasan yang utama adalah orientasi seksualku sendiri eomma."

"Eomma masih tidak mengerti Hae-ah. Apa hubungannya orientasi seksualmu dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya eomma. Aku mengacak rambutku pelan lalu menatap eomma. "Sungguh eomma tidak mengerti?" tanyaku.

Eomma menganguk pelan, sebelum ia menutup mulutnya, "Oh, maksudmu kau.." Tanya eomma memastikan. "Mianhae eomma." Jawabku sambil menganguk kecil. Eomma masih menataoku diam. "Eomma, jangan diam saja. Ayolah, eomma pasti marah kan?" tanyaku. Eomma tetap diam. Aish! Bagaimana ini akan lebih baik kalau reaksi eomma adalah marah dan sejenisnya dibanding diam seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pelukan erat.

"E-eomma?" panggilku bingung. Ada apa ini? Kenapa eomma malah memelukku? Seharusnya eomma marah dan kecewa padaku bukan? Kalau begini aku malah semakin bingung. Eomma melepaskan pelukannya dari ku lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma yakin kau pasti menggira kalau calon pasanganmu adalah yeoja, ne?" Tanya eomma. Aku menatap eomma bingung. "Ne." jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya apa maksud eomma? Tentu saja calon pasangan ku itu yeoja bukan?

"Ini benar-benar kabar yang menyenangkan. _Well _sedikit mengejutkan memang." Jelas eomma. Aku menatap eomma bingung sebelum bertanya,"Eomma, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Eomma tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab,"Sabar Donghae, eomma akan menjelaskan semuanya, kok."

Eomma mulai menjelaskan segala hal soal perjodohan itu padaku. Semakin mendengarnya aku semakin shock. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata calon pasanganku ini adalah namja. Ya, benar NAMJA. Ini tentu saja membuatku shock. Pernikahan sesame jenis bukanlah hal yang bisa diterima masyarakat luas begitu saja. Tapi, kelihatannya eomma dan appa serta orangtua calon pasanganku ini tidak perduli.

"Itulah mengapa eomma sangat senang mendengar pernyataanmu itu. eomma benar-benar sengsara merahasiakan soal pasanganmu ini. Dan, eomma bahagia sekali saat tahu soal orientasimu itu. omo! Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya eomma." Jelas eomma sambil kembali memelukku. Aish! _Its too much for one day._

**Meeting Day **

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan yang telah ditentukan oleh eomma. Aish, benar-benar. Aku merasa belum sampai 1 minggu dan tiba-tiba sudah hari H. tapi, mendengar pernyataan eomma kemarin membuatku tidak terlalu khawatir lagi.

Aku benar-benar beruntung. Eomma menerima orientasi seksualku dengan baik dan selain itu calon pasangan ku juga bukan yeoja. Sebenarnya, biarpun calon pasanganku adalah namja tidak akan menggubah apapun. Bagaimanapun juga, aku menyukai Hyukjae bukan namja lain.

Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku soal perjodohan ini. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan membukakan pintu. "Kau sudah siap?" Tanya eomma. "Siap? Aku baru saja bangun." Jawabku. "Aigo! Sekarang cepat pergi mandi dan ikut eomma!" perintah eomma sambil mendorong kecil tubuhku menuju kamar mandi.

Author POV

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah bingung. "Eomma!" panggilnya. "Ne?" sahut yeoja itu. "Kita mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini ada pertemuanku dengan calon pasanganku itu?" Tanya Donghae.

Yeoja itu tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Aigoo.. Kau tidak sabar ya, Hae." Goda yeoja itu. muka Donghae langsung memerah. "Yah! Itu tidak benar eomma. Maksudku adalah kenapa eomma malah mengajakku pergi begitu." Bela Donghae. Apa yang dikatakan eommanya itu tidak benar, dia mana mungkin tidak sabar ingin bertemu namja pasangannya itu. kecuali, dia Hyukjae. _Aish... itu tidak mungkin Hae. _Batin Donghae.

"Justru eomma ingin mengajakmu bersiap-siap." Jelas yeoja itu. Donghae menatap eommanya tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengerti, eomma." Bingung Donghae. Yeoja itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut Donghae pelan. "Sudahlah, kau ikut saja dengan eomma." Donghae akhirnya menganguk pelan, lalu mengikuti eommanya.

**Shopping Mall**

Donghae mengikuti eommanya memasuki Mall dan berjalan menuju salah satu salon di dalamnya. "Kenapa kita kesini, Eomma?" Tanya Donghae. _Apa eomma mau perawatan? Tapi, biasanya eomma juga tidak akan mengajakku. _Pikir Donghae. "Eomma ingin _treatmen _?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ani, ini untukmu Donghae." Jawab yeoja itu. Yeoja itu langsung menarik Donghae dan mendudukkannya di kursi. "M-mwo? Aku? U-untuk apa Eomma?" Tanya Donghae panik. Untuk apa eommanya mengajaknya ke salon? Donghae paling tidak suka ke salon. "Jangan membantah. Eomma hanya ingin 'sedikit' merubah Style rambutmu saja." Jelas yeoja itu.

"Me-merubah Style rambutku!? Shireo! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Donghae. Ia baru saja hendak bangun dari kursinya saat eommanya memberinya _death glare. _"Donghae! Lakukan di salon atau eomma sendiri yang akan memotongnya!" ancam yeoja itu.

Mendengar ancaman Eommanya, Donghae langsung kembali duduk. Ia tahu eommanya sangat tidak pandai mengenai rambut, jadi dia tidak mau melihat rambutnya 'hancur' karena eommanya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Donghae terpaksa. Seorang namja dengan perawakan seperti yeoja datang menghampiri Donghae dan eommanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya namja itu. "Ah, kau Jaejoong-shi ne?" namja itu menatap Eomma Donghae bingung, sebelum tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Ne. Anda?" tanyanya lagi.

"Saya Lee Hi. Saya yang memesan _make-over _untuk Lee Donghae lewat telepon kemarin." Jawab yeoja itu. Donghae menatap eommanya kaget. "Make over!? Tadi eomma bilang hanya rambut saja?" protes Donghae. Yeoja itu kembali member _death glare _pada Donghae membuat Donghae kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Ah, Lee Hi-shi. Jadi, ini Lee Donghae?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Ya. Kau urus dia, ne? aku akan ke tempat lain dulu." Jawab eomma Donghae. "Eomma, mau kemana? Jangan meninggalkan ku sendiri!" rajuk Donghae. "Gwechanna, Hae-ah. Make-over memakan waktu lama, jadi Eomma pergi ke tempat lain dulu saja ya? Kau 'kan sudah besar. Nah, Sampai-nanti."

Donghae menatap punggung Eommanya yang semakin menjauh. Ia lalu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam, "Aish! Eomma menyebalkan!" kesalnya. "Tenang saja, Donghae-shi. Kami akan memberikan make-over yang tepat, tapi tetap nyaman dengan anda." Ujar Jaejoong menenangkan. Mendengar hal itu mengurangi kekhawatiran Donghae. "Ne. Kamsahamnida, Jaejoong-shi."

**3 Hours Later**

Donghae menatap kagum pada bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. "Omo? Ini benar-benar aku? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Ne. Ini benar-benar anda Donghae-shi."

Donghae POV

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Aku tampak sangat berbeda. Jaejoong-shi benar-benar hebat. Aku menyukai perubahan yang ia buat. Selain itu semuanya terasa nyaman. Kalau begini aku tidak ada masalah dengan _make over _.

"Donghae?" panggil eomma ragu. Aku yakin eomma juga pasti tidak mengira ini aku. "Ne, ini Donghae eomma." Jawabku. Eomma benar-benar terlihat terkejut ternyata. "Kau benar-benar Donghae? Omo! Kenapa kau jadi tampan sekali! Jaejoong-shi anda benar-benar luar biasa!" puji eomma kepada Jaejoong Hyung. Tapi, kurasa yang dikatakan eomma memang benar. _Make over _ini benar-benar berhasil.

"Eomma, aku lapar!" keluhku. Selama 3 jam disini, aku belum makan tentu saja sekarang aku lapar, kan? Eomma dan Jaejoong Hyung tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, tunggulah disini sebentar. Eomma membayar semuanya dahulu setelah itu kita pulang, ne?" setelahnya eomma langsung pergi bersama Jaejoong hyung.

Tapi, kenapa setelah ini kenapa eomma malah mengajakku pulang? Bukankah aku bilang lapar? Seingatku eomma tidak memasak makanan dirumah. Aku jadi bingung. Tak berapa lama, eomma kembali dengan membawa beberapa kantong kecil. "Apa itu, eomma?" tanyaku. "Ah, Jaejoong-shi memberikan ini kepadamu. Secara gratis. Katanya dia melihat ini cocok untukmu. Dia juga bilang berharap kau menyukainya." Jelas eomma.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku. "Ne. kau gunakan untuk pertemuanmu saja ya." Usul eomma. "Baiklah." Jawabku singkat.

Donghae 's House

"Eomma, kenapa kita tetap pulang? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku lapar? Aku mau makan eomma!" manjaku pada eomma. Eomma menatapku bingung, "Donghae ini sudah jam 6 sore." Sahut eomma. "Lalu?" aku balik bertanya. "Hae, pertemuanmu itu pukul 7 nanti. Kalau kau makan sekarang, nanti kau merasa kenyang dan tidak bisa makan bagaimana?" jelas eomma.

Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Tapi, kalau aku tidak makan sekarang aku pasti kelaparan. Eomma ini seharusnya memberikan aku makanan kecil saat disalon tadi. Sudahlah, tidak akan sempat untuk makan.

"Sekarang, kau pergi mandi dan pakai baju ini. Nanti, supir dari calon pasanganmu akan menjemputmu." Jelas eomma. Aku menatap eomma kaget, "Jadi, eomma tidak akan menemaniku?" tanyaku panik. Eomma menatapku lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak, Hae. Ya ampun kau ini. Mana ada kencan ditemani oleh eomma!" eomma masih terus tertawa.

Aku rasa itu benar juga, tapi ini 'kan bukan kencan. "Baiklah. Aku yang salah. Aku mandi dulu." Ujarku lalu menuju kamarku.

Setelah mandi, aku membuka kantong yang diberikan eomma dari Jaejoong-shi. Ternyata isinya adalah sepasang kemeja warna putih dan sebuah dasi. Jaejoong hyung _Fashion sense _benar-benar bagus. Kemeja nya sangat cocok dengan dasinya. Biasanya aku tidak menyukai berpakaian seperti ini. Tapi, kurasa untuk kali ini tidak masalah. Setelahnya, aku langsung berganti pakaian.

Author POV

Donghae keluar dari kamarnya dan mendengar suara eomma memanggilnya.. "Hae-ah, jemputanmu sudah sampai!" panggil eomma. "Ne!" sahutnya. dia segera menghampiri eomma. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau eomma tidak ikut?" tanyanya lagi. Donghae sama sekali tidak mengenal calonnya ini, bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Dia 'kan namja.

"Hae, tidak usah khawatir. Eomma sangat mengenal keluarga mereka. Mereka adalah orang terpandang, tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. sekarang pergilah! Jangan membuat jemputanmu menunggu lama." Perintah eomma.

Donghae berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil sedan hitam sedang menunggunya. _Omo! Apa calonku ini sekaya Siwon? _Batin Donghae. Dia mengetuk pintu kaca mobil tersebut. Tak berapa lama, kaca mobil tersebut turun dan seorang bapak tua tersenyum padanya. "Apa anda Lee Donghae?" tanyanya. Donghae mengangguk kecil.

Supir itupun keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Donghae. "Kamsahamnida." Ujar Donghae. Supir itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Ah, apa anda tahu kita akan kemana?" Tanya Donghae. Supir itu menjawab, "Tentu saja bertemu dengan Tuan muda Hyukjae." Jelas Supir itu. "Begitu." Jawab Donghae.

…

…...

….

..

.

"Hyukjae!?" teriak Donghae. Supir itu menatap Donghae kaget, "N-ne." jawabnya ragu. _Apa Hyukjae yang dimaksud adalah Hyukjae yang kusuka? Tapi, nama Hyukjae bukanlah nama 'pasaran'. Tapi, apa ini benar-benar Hyukjae. _Batin Donghae.

"A-apa Hyukjae yang anda maksud Lee Hyukjae bersekolah di SM High School?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. "Ya. Itu tuan muda Hyukjae yang saya maksud." Jawab Supir itu. Dan, seketika itu juga Donghae merasakan kalau ia bisa pingsan saat itu juga.

To Be Continue

Author Note

Chapter 5 is Up! Gomawo bagi yang sudah review, Author baca semua review kalian kok..

Sekali lagi Gomawoo m(_._)m *hugandbow*

So, RnR?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	6. Chapter 6

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later. Hyukhae ; Slight!SiHae

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana dengan Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-Ai ; Alur berantakan ; Cerita pasaran

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**A/N** : Mianhae, karena Author gak tahu kalau sesama marga itu boleh menikah atau ga. Author jadi bingung saat permberian marga. Jadi, harap reader mengerti ne, kalau marga Donghae dan Hyukjae tetap sama. Kalau memang ga boleh, anggap aja boleh ya? Ya? #maksa. Sekali lagi Mianhae, Happy Reading~

**Don't like ? Don't Read please **

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter 6-**

Author POV

Donghae merasa benar-benar akan pingsan saat itu juga, ketika ia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Supir itu khawatir. Donghae segera merapikan tubuhnya dan memaksa wajahnya untuk tersenyum. "Ne. Saya baik-baik saja, anda tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas Donghae.

_Aish! Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja, kalau ternyata calon pasanganku itu Lee Hyukjae!? Jujur aku juga senang saat mengetahuinya. Tapi, di satu sisi aku juga gugup. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, sedangkan Hyukjae? Dia punya segalanya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana caranya eomma bisa mengenal kedua orang tua Hyukjae. Dan, aku dan eomma hanya orang biasa, Hyukjae dan keluarganya adalah pemilik Lee Company! Apa aku sedang bermimpi saat ini? Tapi, ini terasa terlalu nyata. _Batin Donghae bingung.

Selama Donghae sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Supir keluarga Hyukjae itu terus menatap dan memperhatikan Donghae. _Anak ini mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Biarpun pernikahan yang diminta Tuan Besar ini cukup aneh. Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah jika dengan namja ini. Entah kenapa, dia terlihat sangat cocok dengan Tuan Muda. Kuharap dengan adanya namja ini. Tuan Muda bisa merasakan perhatian lebih, yang tidak diberikan orang tuanya. _Batin Supir itu tenang.

Biarpun Hyukjae kelihatan seperti namja yang cuek dan tidak sopan. Tapi, sesungguhnya Hyukjae adalah namja yang baik dan ramah pada semua pekerja di rumahnya. Yah, terkecuali saat _mood _nya yang buruk dan jika pekerja menganggu tidurnya. Selain itu, dia bersikap ramah pada para pekerja dirumahnya.

Karena itulah, Supir keluarga Hyukjae ini berharap banyak pada Donghae. Karena ia tahu betul bahwa Tuan Muda nya sangat kesepian. Terlahir sebagai anak satu-satunya dan juga kedua orang tua yang sangat sibuk, tentu membuatnya kesepian bukan?

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, yang sama sekali tidak disadari Donghae. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di Sebuah Restaurant yang sangat mewah di Seoul. Donghae bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada Restaurant semewah ini. "Nah, Ini tempat perjanjian yang dikatakan Tuan Muda, Donghae-shi." Jelas Supir itu.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia kemudian dengan perlahan keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan menuju kedalam Restaurant tersebut. _Kenapa eomma tidak mau menemaniku? Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! _Batin Donghae gelisah.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya sudah membawanya semakin jauh kedalam Restaurant itu. Ia terus mencari dimana Calon pasangannya berada. _Apa calon pasanganku ini benar-benar Hyukjae? Lalu, dimana dia? _

Pandangan Donghae langsung terhenti saat menemukan seorang namja yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Ia terus-terusan menatap kagum namja dihadapannya itu. Hingga tiba-tiba pandangan namja itu beralih menatap dirinya.

Hyukjae POV

Aish! Dimana namja yang eomma dan appa maksud itu, hah!? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan, aku sudah menunggu disini selama 30 menit. Kalau bukan permintaan eomma dan appa, juga kakek. Aku pasti sudah pergi dari sini dari 20 menit yang lalu. Aku sangat benci menunggu.

Hei! Bukankah itu sih namja ikan? Siapa Namanya? Ah! Lee Donghae. Apa yang ia lakukan disini dan lagi.. Tunggu dulu! Penampilannya itu benar-benar berbeda. Ia terlihat.. tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Apa yang kupikirkan? Ini pertama kalinya aku berpikiran seperti itu soal namja.

Dia seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Aku tidak tahu kalau nerd seperti dia bisa datang ke Restaurant seperti ini. _Well, _dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti nerd saat ini. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti memperhatikannya, aku tidak mau dia melihatku disini. Dan, lebih parahnya lagi melihatku dengan namja calon pasanganku itu.

Damn! Dimana namja itu kenapa dia belum datang juga!? Kumerasa seseorang sedang menatapku sehingga aku menoleh. Dan, aku menemukan 'namja ikan' itu sedang menatapku. Dan, menatapku cukup _intens. _Aku menaikkan sebelah alis mataku kepadanya.

Kulihat dia sempat tercekat, lalu membalikkan badannya. Tapi, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya kearahku lagi. Kulihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wow, dia terlihat.. manis. Damn! Aku mulai gila.

Melihat tingkahnya yang seperti orang gila itu lama-lama membuatku kesal juga. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Aku menarik tangannya lalu menariknya menuju kursi yang kugunakan untuk menunggu calon pasanganku itu.

Dia menatapku kaget, "Hy-hyukjae-shi?" tanyanya gugup. Kulihat wajahnya memerah saat melihat genggaman tanganku pada tangannya. Aku mulai ber-smirk ria. Kurasa _charm_ yang kumiliki ini memang berpengaruh pada semua gender ya?

Aku mulai mendudukkan 'namja ikan' ini pada kursi dihadapanku. Yah! Lagipula kelihatan calon pasanganku ini tidak akan datang. Baguslah, kurasa namja itu masih normal. Lagipula, aku tidak akan tertarik pada namja. Tapi, harus kuakui 'namja ikan' ini membuatku sedikit tertarik.

Donghae menatap ku bingung. "Yah, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu 'namja ikan'?" tanyaku. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya saat aku memanggilnya dengan sebutanku sendiri. Dia menatapku bingung, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. A-apa dia sudah gila?

Dia masih terus tertawa, kemudia ia berkata "Wah! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai ikan!" tawanya. Kenapa anak ini? Melihat aku menatapnya aneh, Donghae segera menghentikan tawanya. "Ekh.. A-apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyukjae-shi?" Tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik. Yah, aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan kepadanya soal perjodohan ini kan? Dia langsung terlihat tegang mendengar pertanyaanku. Mencurigakan. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau tegang begitu? Mencurigakan." Ujarku.

"Gwe-gwechanna." Jawabnya gugup. Aku baru saja hendak membalas perkataanya saat aku merasakan getaran pada saku celanaku. "Sebentar." Ucapku lalu langsung beranjak dari kursiku. Aku tidak mau dia mendengar siapapun yang akan meneleponku. Tapi, aku cukup yakin kalau ini adalah eomma atau appa. Pasti salah satu dari mereka.

Saat kulihat ponselku, ternyata ini adalah eomma. Aku segera menerima panggilan eomma. "Yoboseyo?" jawabku. "Hyukjae! Eomma tahu kau sudah bertemu dengan calonmu itu bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya eomma semangat. "Apa maksudmu, eomma? 'Pasangan' yang eomma bilang itu masih belum datang." Jelasku. Mengingat pasangan aku itu membuatku sedikit kesal. Sudah berapa lama dia terlambat. Tidak tepat waktu cih.

"Kau jangan coba-coba membohongi eomma, Hyukjae. Jelas-jelas dari tadi dia sudah duduk bersamamu." Curiga eomma. "Eomma, dari tadi yang duduk denganku itu orang lain, eomma. Lagipula, bagaimana eomma bisa tahu aku duduk dengan orang lain? Eomma, jangan-jangan eomma ada disini ya!?"

Suara eomma tertawa terdengar dari seberang telepon. "Yah! Eomma itu masih banyak urusan, kau tahu? Tapi, tentu saja eomma sudah menyiapkan suruhan eomma untuk memperhatikanmu." Jelas eomma.

"Mwo!?" seruku kaget. Aku menarik nafas sebentar lalu kembali bertanya, "Baiklah. Jadi, eomma menyuruh orang lain untuk mengawasi pertemuanku ini. Lalu, dimana namja pasanganku itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau ini bagaimana, Hyukjae. Namja yang duduk denganmu itulah calon pasanganmu itu. Namja suruhan eomma itu sudah tahu bagaimana wajah namja pasanganmu itu. Dan, dia sudah mengabari eomma kalau dia sudah bersamamu kira-kira sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namanya Lee Donghae, bukan? Ah! Nanti eomma akan menghubungimu lagi. Arraseo?" eomma langsung memutus sambungan telepon setelahnya.

Aku masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan eomma tadi. **Namja yang duduk denganmu itulah calon pasanganmu. Namanya Lee Donghae, bukan?** Perkataan eomma terus tergiang di pikiranku. Jadi, Lee Donghae 'Namja Ikan' itu calon pasanganku?

MWOYA!?

Author POV

Hyukjae berjalan pelan menuju kursinya. Ia melihat Donghae tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. _Bagaimana aku menanyakannya? Aish! Seharusnya eomma mengenalkanku dulu kan dengan calon pasanganku? Bukan menyuruhku datang kesini sendirian! Lebih parahnya lagi 'namja ikan' ini ternyata calon pasanganku. Well, aku tidak memikirkan itu sebenarnya tapi sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya!? Dan, apa dia sudah tahu? _

Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, ia sudah sampai di kursinya dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Donghae. "Ah, kau sudah selesai Hyukjae-shi?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae masih tetap terdiam sambil tetap menatap Donghae. Donghae yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Hyukjae pun mulai merasa risih.

"K-kau baik-baik saja Hyukjae-shi? Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Tanya Donghae ragu. _Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? _batin Donghae gelisah. Hyukjae menghela nagas pelan membuat Donghae semakin bingung. "Apa nama lengkapmu benar-benar Lee Donghae?" Tanya Hyukjae ragu.

Donghae menganguk pelan. "Ne. itu benar. Wae?" Tanya Donghae. Hyukjae tidak menjawab, justru ia malah balik bertanya. "Sebenarnya apa urusanmu datang kesini?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan nada menyelidiki. Dia terus menatap Donghae intens. _Eomma tidak mungkin berbohong padaku, kan? _Pikir Hyukjae.

Donghae mengigit bibirnya ragu. _Apa dia sudah menyadarinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi serius begini? _Batin Donghae takut. Dia takut kalau Hyukjae akan langsung kecewa dengan calonnya ini. Dan, kelihatannya Orang Tua Hyukjae tidak memberi tahu soal _gender _calon pasangannya ini.

Donghae menarik nafas pelan. _lebih baik aku jujur saja padanya. _"Se-sebenanya aku kesini ingin menemui calon pasanganku dari perjodohan eommaku. Dan.." Donghae menghentikan ucapannya. _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. _Donghae benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Jadi, kau calon pasangan yang dimaksud orang tuaku itu?" Tanya Hyukjae langsung. Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa sedikit kasihan juga melihat Donghae yang kebingungan sendiri begitu. Donghae menatap Hyukjae kaget. "Ja-jadi, kau sudah menyadarinya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Telepon yang kuterima barusan itu adalah telepon dari eommaku. Dan, eomma menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi kita. Kemudian, dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Jelas Hyukjae singkat. "Be-begitu." Ujar Donghae.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan di meja makan itu. mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sampai seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka. "Permisi, anda sudah siap memesan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

Hyukjae yang pertama menyadari kehadiran pelayan tersebut. "Ah, tunggu sebentar. Donghae kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Hyukjae. Donghae buru-buru mengambil menu makanan Restaurant tersebut. Hyukjae yang melihat tingkah Donghae tertawa kecil. Donghae menyebutkan pesanannya kepada pelayan disusul dengan pesanan Hyukjae.

Donghae memainkan jari-jarinya pelan dibawah meja. Saat ini, saya merasa sangat _nervous _saat ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae. Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Hyukjae. "Hyukjae-shi, apa kau baik-baik saja soal perjodohan ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini." Jelas Hyukjae. Donghae sebenarnya ingin menanyakan soal alasan kenapa Hyukjae menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi, ia tidak ingin terkesan 'Ingin Tahu' oleh Hyukjae. Karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Hyukjae merasakan ponselnya kembali bergetar di saku celananya. "Aku permisi dulu." Ujar Hyukjae. Hyukjae melihat nama penelepon di ponselnya. Eomma. "Yoboseyo." Sapa Hyukjae. "Bagaimana kau percaya dengan ucapan eomma, kan?" Tanya yeoja itu langsung.

"Ne. Aku sudah menanyakannya dan yah, Eomma benar." Jawab Hyukjae. "Baguslah, kau menyukainya?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi. "Eomma! Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya bagaimana bisa langsung menyukainya!?" kesal Hyukjae. "Eomma, aku telepon eomma lagi nanti." Ujar Hyukjae dan langsung memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. _Eomma benar-benar mengesalkan! _Batin Hyukjae.

Donghae POV

Saat menunggu Hyukjae, pelayan telah mengantarkan pesanan makanan ke meja kami. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Hyukjae sebelum makan. Yah, walaupun aku sudah sangat lapar dan ingin mencicipi makanan itu sekarang. Hyukjae, kau lama sekali!

Tak lama Hyukjae kembali ke meja kami. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. "Kau belum makan?" tanyanya bingung. "Ah, aku menunggumu." Entah kenapa saat mengucapkannya aku merasakan wajahku memerah. Aku merasa seperti istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang sebelum makan.

Aish.. apa-apan itu!? Kalau Hyukjae tahu apa yang kupikirkan barusan dia pasti langsung menolak soal perjodohan ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba. "Eh? Te-tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya ku. "Wajahmu sangat merah." Tanyanya dengan bingung.

Wajahku benar-benar memerah!? Aku hanya mengelengkan kepala, lalu berkata "Aku baik-baik saja. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang!" ujarku semangat, sekaligus untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya soal wajahku yang memerah.

Hyukjae justru diam, tak lama ia mulai berkata, "Ada beberapa perjanjian yang ingin kubuat denganmu." Ujarnya dingin. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Perjanjian? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabku. "Baiklah. Pertama, aku ingin bertanya padamu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaannya kontan membuatku terdiam. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Aku rasa jujur soal perasaanku bukanlah hal yang tepat. Dia pasti akan mengangapku _freak _jika ku jujur padanya. Bagaimanapun juga baru beberapa kali kami berkomunikasi. Hyukjae mengoyangkan tangannya di wajahku. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyanya.

"A-aku punya alasan sendiri soal perjodohan itu. Dan, aku rasa itu _privacy._" Jawabku ragu. Hyukjae mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Seperti.. perjanjian, kau mengerti?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk ragu. "Pertama, aku _straight ._" ujarnya. DEG! Aku mengigit bibir bawahku dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Pernyataannya barusan sudah menunjukkan kalau aku tidak mungkin bisa bersama Hyukjae. Lebih dari teman. Aku memaksa diriku untuk tersenyum. Minimal senyum tipis agar Hyukjae tidak curiga.

"N-ne. Arraseo," jawabku. Aku benar-benar berharap suaruku tidak bergetar. Aku tidak mau Hyukjae curiga denganku. "Ok. Kedua, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menikah biarpun setelah kita lulus dari sekolah. Dan, ketiga aku tidak ingin menikah dengan namja dan.." sebelum Hyukjae sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya aku sudah memotongnya. "Arraseo, aku mengerti poin yang ingin kau sampaikan Hyukjae-shi. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke perjanjiannya saja?" tanyaku. Semua kata-katanya barusan cukup membuat hatiku sakit. Semua yang ia katakan benar-benar bertentangan dengan yang kuharapkan.

Hyukjae menatapku sebentar, sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Baiklah. Aku tidak minta banyak hanya satu. Kita hanya perlu terlihat akrab di depan orang tua kita masing-masing saja. Dan, kau dan aku bebas untuk bertemu dengan siapa pun yang kita mau. Maksudku, kalau kau mempunyai kekasih. Dan, kau juga perlu tahu kalau yang kita lakukan hanya _acting _saja, arraseo?" jelasnya.

Aku terdiam memikirkan perkataan Hyukjae. Sudah kuduga, Hyukjae tidak mungkin menerima perjodohan ini tanpa alasan tertentu. Jujur saja, saat Hyukjae mengatakan itu semua aku yakin pasti kalau wajahku menunjukkan kekecewaan. Dan, aku tahu Hyukjae mungkin saja menyadarinya. Berpura-pura sebagai pasangannya? Aku justru benar-benar ingin menjadi pasangannya. Aish! Berhentilah berharap Donghae. Jelas-jelas dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia itu _**Straight **_kenapa kau masih berharap saja, Hae!?

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Ne! tidak masalah!" ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar. Mungkin hanya inilah yang bisa aku dapat dari perjodohan ini. Jika aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya, aku rasa cukup untuk bisa menjadi 'kekasih pura-pura' nya. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak menyukai Hyukjae, berpura-pura kalau aku juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini dan berpura-pura kalau aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Hyukjae. Aku rasa pernikahan ini akan penuh dengan kebohongan, _right? _

To Be Continue

**Author 's Note**

Chapter 6 is up! Mianhae kalau Chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ne?

And, Gomawo atas Reviewnya! ^^

Jangan Lupa reviewnya ya! Gomawo! ~

**~Fujoshi97~**


	7. Chapter 7

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later. Hyukhae ; Slight!SiHae

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana dengan Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-Ai ; Alur berantakan ; Cerita pasaran

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please **

**-Fujoshi97-**

-**Chapter 7-**

Author POV

Suasana terasa sangat canggung bagi Donghae saat ini. Tidak dipungkiri ia merasa sangat kecewa saat ini. Ia tahu kalau Hyukjae tidak mungkin menerima perjodohan ini tanpa alasan. Namun, sampai detik ini ia masih belum juga mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya. Dan, Donghae bukanlah namja yang _easy going, _ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa saat ini.

BEEP (?)..

"Mianhae, itu milikku." Ujar Donghae pelan. Ia permisi sebentar dan menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari eommanya tersebut. "Yoboseyo, Hae!" sapa eommanya. _Eomma semangat sekali? _Batin Donghae bingung. "Yoboseyo, eomma." Jawab Donghae. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" Tanya eomma Donghae langsung.

"Ne." jawab Donghae singkat. "Itu saja? Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi. "I-itu, akan kuceritakan saat aku pulang nanti saja ya, eomma? Aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkannya terlalu lama." Jelas Donghae. "Omo! Kau benar juga. Nah, sampai nanti!" Donghae menatap telepon genggam di tangannya. "Aish.. Eomma ini." Ujarnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae kembali. "Ne, Mianhae membuatmu menunggu." Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Gwechanna. Sekarang kau makanlah, setelah itu aku akan menggantarmu pulang." Donghae menatap Hyukjae kaget. "Eh? K-kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, bukankah aku bisa pulang dengan Supirmu itu?" ujar Donghae. Biarpun ia sangat senang Hyukjae mau menggantarnya pulang, ia tidak ingin merepotkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tertawa pelan, membuat Donghae menatapnya bingung. "Kau ini polos sekali. Tentu saja aku perlu menggantarmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi, kalau kita harus ber_acting _di depan orang tua masing-masing? Karena itu aku harus menggantarkanmu."

Donghae terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. _Babo, Donghae! Kau terlalu percaya diri! Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae mau menggantarkanmu tanpa alasan tertentu? _Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Mianhae, aku lupa. Baiklah, kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu Hyukjae-shi." Setelahnya mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Hyukjae POV

Ini perasaanku saja atau 'Namja Ikan' itu terlihat kecewa? Tapi, yang pasti aku melihat sorot kekecewaan disana. Tapi, kenapa dia harus kecewa? Maksudku.. Aish, sudahlah dia membuatku pusing saja. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan, aku memutuskan diam sepanjang makan malam ini.

Setelah makan malam kami selesai pun, aku langsung bersiap hendak kembali saat 'Namja Ikan' itu tetap terdiam disana. "Hei, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanyaku. "Ah, Mianhae." Ujarnya. Dia langsung buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya. "Hei, santai saja." Ujarku pelan. Kulihat wajahnya memerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Mianhae." Jawabnya pelan.

Aku pun langsung mengajaknya menuju tempat mobilku diparkir. Aku merasa sedikit canggung juga. Aku kira namja ini adalah namja yang riang. Tapi, kenapa justru dia diam saja? Apa ada yang salah? Aku membukakan pintu untuknya. _Well, im a gentleman. _

"Gomawo." Ucapnya pelan. Aku mengangguk membalasnya. "Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku langsung saat aku sudah memasuki mobil. "Ah, dari sini kau lurus saja. Setelahnya aku akan memberitahu jalannya padamu." Jawabnya. Dan, selama perjalanan kami tidak ada obrolan selain Tanya jawab mengenai rumah 'Namja Ikan' itu.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa, hanya aku yang berusaha membuka pembicaraan dengan namja ini. Ck, tidak biasanya aku perduli begini. Dia mengangguk pelan. aish, namja ini makin membuatku frustrasi! Sebenarnya kenapa dia jadi diam begini!? Setidaknya sebelumnya dia tampak cukup ceria.

Aku masih terdiam sampai akhirnya dia bersuara juga. "Hm, aku rasa aku akan masuk dulu." Dia baru saja hendak keluar saat aku menghentikannya. "Tunggu!" teriakku pelan. Dia menatapku bingung, dengan segera aku langsung menjawab, "Maksudku, seharusnya kau mengenalkan ku pada Eomma dan Appa mu 'kan?" jelasku. "Baiklah." Jawabnya singkat.

Donghae POV

Entah kenapa setelah mengetahui mengenai semua perjodohan ini membuatku merasa berat. Jujur saja aku sangat senang saat mengetahui kalau Hyukjae lah pasanganku. Aku bahkan berfikir kalau aku tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini. Dan, sekarang apa yang kurasakan? Aku merasa bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku mengira kalau Hyukjae akan menuruti perjodohan ini begitu saja! Dia pasti memiliki alasan sendiri. Sejujurnya itu bukanlah masalah jika Hyukjae tidak menginginkan ini. Tapi, kalau ia meminta agar aku berpura-pura di depan orang tua kami.. A-Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Segala perasaanku ini bukanlah kepura-puraan.

Alasan itulah yang membuatku sengaja menutup diri darinya. Aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin ia langsung membatalkan perjodohan ini. Katakanlah aku bodoh.. Tapi, aku ingin menikmati masa-masa ini dengan Hyukjae. Sebelum ia memutuskan perjodohan ini dan bersama orang yang dicintainya nanti. Biarkanlah aku merasakan rasanya menjadi 'Kekasih' Hyukjae biarpun itu hanya pura-pura.

"Hei, kau tidak akan mengetuk pintunya?" suara Hyukjae menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Ah, mianhae." Jawabku. Aish, tidak cukupkah kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri hari ini, Donghae!? Aku mengigit bibirku pelan. Kenapa Hyukjae ingin memulai _acting _ini di depan eomma? Tidak tahukah dia kalau eomma benar-benar sudah sangat mengenalku. Aku khawatir kalau eomma akan menyadari segalanya. Aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong dengan eomma.

"Ah, Donghae! K-kau!?" ujar eomma kaget. Yah, wajar saja. Eomma pasti tidak menyangka kalau Hyukjae yang akan mengantarku pulang bukan? Aku sendiri sempat kaget tadi. Jadi, reaksi eomma sangat wajar untukku. "Anyeonghaseyo. Naneun Hyukjae imnida!" ujar Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat perkenalannya pada eomma. Kenapa sangat formal?

"Anyeonghaseyo, Hyukjae-shi. Ah, masuklah!" ajak eomma. Hyukjae melangkah pelan memasuki rumahku. Aku baru saja hendak menyusulnya saat eomma menahanku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya eomma khawatir. Lihatlah, aku bahkan hanya bertatapan mata dengan eomma tapi eomma tetap menyadari perubahanku bukan? Aku menghela nafas pelan. "Ne. Gwechanna." Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kita tidak boleh membuat tamu menunggu bukan?" eomma hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu, berjalan perlahan menjauhiku. Aku yakin eomma tidak mempercayai ucapanku.

Kulihat Hyukjae sudah menyamankan dirinya di sofa di ruang tamu. "Mianhae, membuatmu menunggu. Eomma sedang membuatkan minuman." Ujarku pelan. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di hadapan Hyukjae. Eomma tidak pernah selama ini membuat minuman!? "Yah! Berhentilah bergerak-gerak seperti itu!" kesal Hyukjae. "Mian." Aku menundukkan wajahku.

Aku terus menundukkan wajahku. Saat tiba-tiba aku merasakan gerakan di sampingku. Dan, saat kulihat Hyukjae sudah duduk disampingku. Dia terus menatapku intens. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku. "Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" tanyanya langsung. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. Dia menyadarinya!? Aku langsung mengeleangkan kepalaku kuat. "A-ani! Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Elakku. Dia terdiam sebelum tertawa kecil. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyaku bingung. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. kenapa dia? Sebelum dia sempat menjawab Eomma sudah datang dan menghampiri kami sambil membawakan minuman. Eomma menatap Hyukjae cukup lama sebelum ia tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menghampiri kami. "Nah, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Hyukjae-shi. Silahkan diminum." Ujar eomma.

"Ne, kamsahamnida ahjumma." Balas Hyukjae. Eomma tersenyum pelan membalasnya. "Jadi.. Bagaimana menurutmu soal perjodohan ini Hyukjae-shi?" Tanya eomma. Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan eomma. Sementara, Hyukjae malah menarik tanganku pelan dan mengenggamnya/ genggamannya membuatku melihat kearahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis kearahku sebelum menjawab, "Tadinya aku tidak tertarik dengan ide perjodohan ini. Tapi, setelah mengetahui kalau ternyata pasanganku ini adalah Donghae, aku merasa tidak masalah dengan segala perjodohan ini. Meskipun kami tidak begitu dekat, tapi aku sangat tertarik dengan Donghae." Jelasnya.

Wajahku kontan langsung memerah mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Namun, tak lama aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku masih juga tidak menyadari kalau semua yang dikatakan Hyukjae bukanlah yang sebenarnya. Andai saja semua yang dikatakan Hyukjae benar. Entah bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan perasaanku nantinya. Tapi, mengetahui kalau semua ini hanyalah _acting _membuatku merasakan kekecewaan yang besar. Yah! Donghae sadarlah kau bukan siapa-siapa mana mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan Hyukjae!

"Donghae?" suara eomma menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aish.. Aku banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. "Ne, eomma?" sahutku. Eomma menatapku bingung sebelum bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya eomma. Aku mengangguk sambil berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaikku. Aku benar-benar berharap eomma tidak akan menyadarinya.

"Dan, kau sendiri bagaimana Donghae? Apa kau juga sama dengan Hyukjae-shi?" Tanya eomma. Aku terdiam. Apa jawaban yang harus kuberikan pada eomma? Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tentu Hyukjae tidak akan menyadarinya 'kan? Ya, Hyukjae pasti tidak akan menyadarinya. "Ne. terdengar aneh memang. Tapi, aku merasakan hal yang sama dengannya eomma. Kurasa aku juga tidak mempermasalahkan perjodohan ini lagi eomma." Jelasku. Eomma tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kalian tidak menggobrol saja di kamar Donghae? Disana jauh lebih nyaman." Usul eomma. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, "Jika Donghae tidak keberatan." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tentu saja tidak. Ikuti aku."

Aku mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku bersyukur saat ini kamarku tidak seberantakan biasanya. Aku harus berterima kasih pada eomma nanti karena sudah memintaku merapikan kamar. Jika tidak, sudah terbayang betapa memalukannya kamarku ini. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tahu aku sudah menanyakan ini berkali-kali. Tapi, kau benar-benar terlihat tidak baik." Aku tersenyum tipis. "Gwechanna." Jawabku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Gomawo untuk yang tadi." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. "Karena sudah membuat _acting _tadi. Aku sempat khawatir kalau kau akan panic saat aku mendekatimu tadi. Dan, juga karena jawabanmu yang tadi. Benar-benar meyakinkan. Aku bahkan sempat mengira kalau itu benar. Haha.." jelasnya sambil tertawa.

Aku menatap nanar kearahnya. Sebelum kembali memasang senyum di wajahku. Sejujurnya aku sangat suka tersenyum. Tapi, entah kenapa senyum yang kupasang hari ini semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Seakan menarik kedua ujung bibirku dengan sangat keras. Padahal, aku hanya memberikan senyum tipis saja. "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih soal hal itu, Hyukjae. Ini semua juga demi kelancaran perjodohan ini, 'kan? Jadi, tidak masalah." Jelasku.

"Hm. Araseo. Dan, satu lagi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal tadi. Maksudku, saat aku tiba-tiba mendekatimu. Tapi, yang pasti itu semua tadi hanyalah _acting _belaka. Aku tidak tertarik dengan namja 'seperti itu'." jelasnya. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Mataku memanas. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak padanya mengatakan bahwa, semua yang aku lakukan adalah benar. Tidak ada _acting _di setiap tindakan dan kata-kataku tadi. Namun, kalau sampai hal itu terjadi maka bukan hanya perjodohan ini yang akan berakhir. Tapi, segalanya juga akan berakhir bagiku.

Author POV

"Hm. Araseo. Dan, satu lagi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal tadi. Maksudku, saat aku tiba-tiba mendekatimu. Tapi, yang pasti itu semua tadi hanyalah _acting _belaka. Aku tidak tertarik dengan namja 'seperti itu'." setelah mengatakan hal itu, entah mengapa Hyukjae merasakan ada perasaan berat di hatinya. Entah kenapa, dia seperti mendengar suara mengatakan kalau yang dikatakannya hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Ditambah lagi setelah melihat ekspresi Donghae. _Kenapa dia berwajah seperti itu? matanya itu.. Aku seperti melihat sorot kekecewaan dan kesedihan disana. Tapi, kenapa? _Batin Hyukjae. Donghae dan Hyukjae terus terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri. Hyukjae yang merasa lelah dengan suasana di kamar itu pun memutuskan kalau hari ini cukup sampai disini saja.

"Aku rasa aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat saja." Suara Hyukjae memecahkan keheningan diruangan itu. Donghae mengangguk pelan dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Baiklah. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai kedepan." Ujar Donghae pelan. suaranya semakin lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat lelah saat ini. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah berkutat dengan tempat tidurnya dan menghentikan air mata yang sudah siap meluncur dari kedua bola matanya ini.

"Dimana eommamu?" Tanya Hyukjae. "Mungkin sudah tertidur." Jawab Donghae. "Baiklah, sampaikan salamku padanya." Ujar Hyukjae. Hyukjae baru saja hendak berbalik saat tangan Donghae menahan tangannya pelan. Saat Hyukjae menoleh, ia melihat Donghae menahan tangannya pelan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Bo-bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Tanya Donghae ragu. "Peluk?" Tanya Hyukjae memastikan. "Lupakan. Maaf sudah men-" "_No, its okay." _Sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab Hyukjae sudah menariknya kedalam pelukkannya.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Hy-hyukjae-ah?" panggilnya pelan. "Bukankah kau ingin memelukku?Jadi, diamlah." Jawab Hyukjae. Donghae tersenyum pelan dalam pelukan Hyukjae. _Biarkan aku merasakan ini sebentar saja. Andai aku benar-benar bisa merasakan kehangatan ini terus. Saranghae, Hyukjae-ah. _Batin Donghae. Tanpa ia sadari, perasaannya tersebut membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

Hyukjae merasakan bahunya sedikit basah. _Apa ini? _Batinnya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae. Dan, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Donghae sedang menanggis. Dan, namja itu justru tidak terlihat menyadarinya. "K-kenapa kau menanggis?" Tanya Hyukjae ragu.

Donghae langsung menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya. "Ah, ini bukan apa-apa. Kurasa terkena debu, maaf membuatmu khawatir Hyukjae." Jawab Donghae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae tidak percaya. "Hm. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Hyukjae pun langsung berbalik menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di halaman rumah Donghae itu.

Setelah merasa kalau Hyukjae sudah pergi, Donghae langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu itu. dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu, ia tidak seharusnya menanggis disini. Ia seharusnya berjalan kekamarnya dan menanggisi 'Keberuntungan' nya disana. Tapi, ia benar-benar merasa kalau kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Dia bahkan merasa kakinya tidak akan kuat membawanya kekamarnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin merosot ke lantai. _Donghae, berhentilah menanggis seperti yeoja! _Batin Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, sakit yang dirasakan dihatinya tidak sanggup membuatnya berhenti. Ia terus menanggis sambil berusaha mengigit bibir bawahnya agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar. Dia sudah bisa merasakan rasa asin di lidahnya. Ia sudah mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, tetapi tetap saja isakannya itu keluar begitu saja.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, sedari tadi yeoja yang ternyata eommanya itu memperhatikannya dari belakang dinding. _Apa keputusan yang kau ambil ini salah, yeobo? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Buakankah memang namja itu yang disukai Donghae? Yeobo, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. _Batin yeoja itu sambil menatap nanar kearah Donghae. "Maafkan, eomma Donghae-ah." Bisik yeoja itu.

To Be Continue

**Author 's Note **

Chapter 7 is Up!

Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan mianhae kalau chapter ini pendek karena menurut author continue udah pas di part itu. jadi mianhae ne! ^^

Dan , gomawo bagi yang sudah Read, Review, favorite maupun Follow~ Gomawo *Hug*

So, ReadnReview?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	8. Chapter 8

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later. Hyukhae ; Slight!SiHae

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana dengan Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-Ai ; Alur berantakan ; Cerita pasaran

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please **

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter8-**

Author POV

Donghae tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia menangis disana. Yang pasti suara dentingan jam yang mengema itu cukup menyadarkannya. Masih dengan nafas yang sesengukkan Donghae beranjak berdiri dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia sangat lega menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda eommanya. Ia sempat khawatir kalau eommanya akan mendengar tangisannya dan menanyainya berbagai hal. Jika itu terjadi ia tidak tahu apa jawaban yang harus ia berikan kepada eommanya.

Ia terus berjalan dengan gontai ke kamarnya. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini, ia merasa lelah. Ia ingin segera tidur dan melupakan segalanya. Tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin, hari esok tetap akan datang. Dan, apapun yang terjadi ia tetap harus menemui Hyukjae. Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan ia mulai menutup mata dan menyambut dunia mimpi.

**Seoul 07:00 a.m**

KRING.. KRING..

"Ahh.. Mwoya?" gumam Donghae pelan. tangannya meraih jam alarm disampingnya. Matanya kontan membelalak melihat jam di alarmnya. "Mwo!? Jam 7!?" teriaknya pelan. ia langsung berlari kecil menuju toilet di kamarnya. Namun, saat sesampainya di depan pintu kamar mandi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan pintunya. "Ne?" sahut Donghae. "Hyukjae sudah ada disini, apa kau sudah siap?" Teriak eommanya pelan. _Hyukjae? Kenapa dia kesini? Ah.. dia benar-benar tahu cara menarik perhatian eomma. _"Kau disana Donghae?" teriak eommanya lagi. "Ah, katakan padanya aku sebentar lagi kesana!" jawab Donghae.

Tak berapa lama, Donghae mulai turun dari kamarnya walau penampilannya masih sedikit berantakan. Mau bagaimana lagi ia terlambat bangun. "Hai. Mianhae aku terlambat bangun tadi." Ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Hyukjae. Hyukjae membalas senyum yang diberikan Donghae dengan sumringah. Donghae langsung terpesona melihat senyum Hyukjae yang membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Namun, dengan cepat Donghae mengatur dirinya agar Hyukjae tidak menyadarinya.

"Tidak usah khawatir Donghae-ah, lagipula hari ini jam pertama kita kosong. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah kalau kita terlambat sekalipun." Balas Hyukjae sambil tetap menunjukkan _gummy smile _nya. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah, sekarang ayo kalian sarapan dulu. Mianhae ne, ahjumma tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang Hyukjae karena itu ahjumma hanya membuat _sandwich _saja." Sesal yeoja itu. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya, "Anieyo ahjumma, lagipula ini juga kesalahanku yang tidak mengabari ahjumma ataupun Donghae. Lagipula aku menyukai _sandwich _kok ahjumma, jadi tidak masalah." Ujar Hyukjae.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. "Aish, kau benar-benar namja yang manis, Hyukjae-ah. Oh iya, ahjumma ada urusan penting hari ini jadi kalian sarapan dan berangkat ne! eomma pergi dulu ne!" pamit yeoja itu. Setelahnya ia langsung mengambil tas di mejanya dan berjalan keluar rumahnya. "Ah, eommamu benar-benar mudah untuk didekati Donghae-ah." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Yah! Kenapa kau melamun begitu?" tegur Hyukjae. "Ani. Aku masih kaget saja kau datang kesini." Gumam Donghae. Hyukjae tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku yakin kau tidak menyadarinya." Jelas Hyukjae. Donghae menggeleng kecil. "Aku juga tidak menyadarinya." Lanjut Hyukjae. Donghae hanya bisa ber_facepalm _mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. "Jadi, kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas mengambil tasnya. Mereka pun keluar bersama-sama dari rumah Donghae. Donghae tertegun saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumahnya. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau ini mo-mobilmu?" Tanya Donghae ragu. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk. "Ada yang salah?" lanjutnya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae kaget. "Mwo!? Ada yang salah katamu!? Tentu saja ada! Bagaimana bisa kau meletakkan mobil semewah itu disini! Bagaimana kalau ada yang merusaknya!? Atau—" sebelum Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya, Hyukjae sudah memotongnya. "Aish, hentikan pemikiranmu itu! kalau aku tidak membawa kendaraan lalu kita akan naik apa kesekolah, hah!?" protes Hyukjae.

"Bus." Jawab Donghae singkat dan polos. Hyukjae menatap Donghae aneh, seakan-akan Donghae bukan manusia. "Kau menyuruhku naik Bus?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi. Donghae mengangguk. "Mana mungkin. Naik bus itu sangat tidak nyaman kau tahu?" protes Hyukjae –lagi-. Donghae menatap Hyukjae jengkel. _Bagaimana bisa aku menyukai namja sombong seperti ini!? Dan, lagi aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan(?) air mataku untuknya! _Batin Donghae kesal. Sebelum Donghae sempat melanjutkan 'perbincangan manis' mereka, suara klakson mobil terdengar.

**TIIIT ** *anggap aja klakson ._.v*

Donghae dan Hyukjae menolehkan kepala mereka bersamaan. "Siapa itu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan –lagi-. "Anyeong!" sapa seseorang dari dalam mobil. Saat kaca mobil itu diturunkan muncul wajah Siwon dengan senyum _dimple _nya. "Si-siwon?" panggil Donghae. Sedangkan, Hyukjae hanya menatap mereka berdua saja. Tak lama Siwon beranjak keluar dari mobilnya yang juga mewah. "Kenapa kalian masih disini? Kalian membolos?" Tanya Siwon. "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Hyukjae sinis. Entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai kehadiran Siwon. Sedangkan Donghae langsung melemparkan _glare _kearah Hyukjae. "Ani. Kami baru saja akan berangkat. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Donghae. "Mungkin dia yang ingin membolos." Jawab Hyukjae dengan smirk. Donghae melemparkan _glare _kearah Hyukjae –lagi-.

"Berhenti melakukan itu." ujar Hyukjae. "Ani. Aku terlambat bangun tadi pagi, tapi aku tidak berniat membolos. Ini masih hari-hari baruku, bukan? Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah." Jelas Siwon. "Begitu." Ujar Donghae mengerti. "Kebetulan kami juga akan berangkat! Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama?" ajak Donghae. "Mwo!? Aku 'kan sudah mengajakmu pergi bersama tadi kenapa sekarang kau mengajak namja ini!?" protes Hyukjae. Melihat hal itu, Siwon memutuskan untuk sedikit menggoda mereka. Lagipula ia ingin tahu apa hubungan mereka berdua. Dia sudah mengetahui perasaan Donghae kepada Hyukjae, tapi sampai saat ini dia masih belum mengetahui perasaan Hyukjae kepada Donghae.

"Wae? Kau takut aku menganggu acara kalian? Atau.. Kau cemburu?" goda Siwon. Kedua mata Donghae dan Hyukjae membelalak mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Donghae yang membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah yang memerah sedangkan Hyukjae dengan wajah bingungnya. "Y-yah! Jangan bercanda yang aneh-aneh Siwon-ah!" jawab Donghae. _Siwon tidak mungkin tahu soal perjodohanku dengan Hyukjae, kan? Atau ja-jangan-jangan dia malah mengetahui perasaanku kepada Hyukjae!? Andweee! _Jerit batin Donghae. Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Hyukjae. "Mwo? Cemburu katamu!? Dengar mana mungkin aku cemburu pada namja yang memiliki wajah sebelas duabelas dengan ikan ini, hah?" elak Hyukjae. Empat siku-siku langsung muncul di pinggir dahi Donghae, mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae.

"Kau ini! Dasar-!" kesal Donghae. "Apa? Aku ini apa?" tantang Hyukjae. "Ka-kau.. Monyet!" spontan Donghae. Siwon, Donghae dan Hyukjae langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae. Mana ada orang yang mengatakan kalau wajah Hyukjae mirip 'Monyet'! Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Hyukjae yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya. "Mi-mianhae. Ak-aku—" Donghae benar-benar gugup saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghina Hyukjae seperti itu. hanya saja ia merasa sangat kesal tadi. Dia takut kalau Hyukjae akan langsung marah padanya, memutuskan perjodohan mereka dan menjauhi Donghae. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat mata Donghae menjadi sedikit berair. Ia yakin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis kalau Hyukjae tetap terdiam seperti itu.

Namun, berbeda jauh dengan pemikiran Donghae justru Hyukjae malah mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan _smirk _khasnya. Ia melangkahkan tubuhnya maju mendekati Donghae sambil tetap menatap Donghae intens. Ditatap seperti itu tentu saja membuat Donghae merasa gugup. Tanpa ia sadari, ia semakin memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Hyukjae yang semakin mendekatinya. Melihat hal itu _smirk _di wajah Hyukjae semakin melebar. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Donghae dan Donghae terus menjauhkan dirinya. Dan kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah melupakan Siwon yang masih menatap mereka dalam diam.

Sampai tiba saatnya punggung Donghae sampai mengenai tembok. "Sekatang kau mau kemana lagi, hah?" goda Hyukjae. Donghae mengigit bibirnya gugup. Hyukjae mengeluarkan tangannya dan mengurung Donghae ke tembok dibelakangnya. Donghae sedikit menonggak melihat kearah Hyukjae yang sudah berada sangat dekat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Donghae pelan. "Apa aku benar-benar mirip 'Monyet'?" Tanya Hyukjae sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang biasa dia gunakan saat menggoda para yeoja. "Hm?" lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Donghae. Donghae sontak langsung memejamkan matanya. _A-apa yang mau dia lakukan? _Pikir Donghae. Ia yakin wajahnya pasti sangat memerah sekarang.

Hyukjae POV

Ah, dia pasti mengira aku akan menciumnya. Lihat saja, dia sudah memejamkan mata seperti itu. Dan, wajahnya juga sangat memerah. Manis. Semakin dilihat wajahnya memang sangat manis. Entah dorongan dari mana aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya.

Sedikit lagi..

Sediki—

"Ekhm.. Aku rasa kalian melupakan keberadaanku disini." Ujar seseorang. Siwon? Dia benar aku hampir saja melupakan keberadaanya disini. Dan, apa tadi aku akan mencium namja ikan ini!? Donghae langsung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara Siwon. Aish, dasar namja pengganggu. "Yah! Menyingkirlah!" teriak Donghae sambil mendorong dadaku pelan. Aw, _that's hurt_!

"Mianhae ne Siwon-ah. Kami sama sekali tidak melupakan mu, kok!" ujar Donghae. Berlebihan sekali dia. Memang kenapa kalau memang kita melupakannya? Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar Donghae. "Ani. Aku tidak serius Donghae-ah. Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya. Donghae mengangguk. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bertiga saja?" ujarnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku. "Mwo!? Bertiga!? Shireo! Aku tidak mau!" protesku. "Wae?" tanyanya bingung. "Aish, aku ini sudah susah-susah membawa mobil untuk menjemputmu kesini dan sekarang kau malah ingin pergi dengan namja ini!" protesku.

"Aku tidak bilang aku akan berangkat dengan Siwon. Aku bilang kita berangkat bertiga." Ujarnya. "Tapi, aku dan Siwon sama-sama membawa mobil kau lihat!? Dan yang pasti aku tidak mau pergi naik mobil dia!" balasku lagi. Donghae terlihat akan membalas ucapanku saat tiba-tiba Siwon berkata, "Gweachana Donghae-ah, kita bisa berangkat menggunakan mobil Hyukjae atau aku bisa berangkat sendiri tidak masalah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum –sok- lembut. Aku baru akan kembali protes, saat Donghae memotongku, "Kita akan berangkat bertiga naik mobilmu dan tidak ada protes atau.. aku berangkat sendiri saja." Ujarnya.

Aku menggeram kesal sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Aish, sebenarnya aku bisa saja membiarkan dia pergi sendiri atau berdua dengan namja Choi itu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi sendiri ataupun berduaan dengan namja Choi itu. apa yang terjadi denganku? Dan, lagi apa aku sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu biarpun Donghae itu namja? Tapi, aku ini normal. 'kan?

Author POV

Siwon sudah menyamankan dirinya di kursi belakang mobil Hyukjae. Dia akui Hyukjae memang kaya, lihat saja mobil yang ia punya merupakan keluaran terbaru dan lagi sangat nyaman. _Tapi, aku masih belum mengetahui hubungan Hyukjae dengan Donghae? Sebenrnya apa hubungan mereka sampai-sampai namja itu mau menjemput Donghae? Dan, pandangan yang diberikan Donghae pada Hyukjae serta kejadiaan tadi? _Batin Siwon.

Donghae baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil Hyukjae, namun saat ia menenggok ia melihat Hyukjae terdiam. _Apa dia benar-benar tidak mau kita berangkat bertiga? Tapi, kenapa? _"Hyukjae-shi! Kita bisa terlambat!" teriak Donghae pelan. Hyukjae langsung tersadar begitu mendengar teriakan Donghae. "Aish! Kau ini bawel sekali!" balasnya.

Dengan sedikit kesal dan tidak terima, Hyukjae pun masuk menyusul Donghae dan Siwon. Perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka pun dilalui dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Siwon yang biasanya selalu memulai pembicaraan dengan Hyukjae pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Kelihatannya mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

**SM High School , 08:00 a.m**

Mereka bertiga keluar bersamaan dari mobil Hyukjae. "Omo! Jam 8! Kita pasti terlambat!" panik Donghae. Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengarnya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau jam pertama kita kosong? Jadi, pukul 9 nanti kita baru memulai pelajaran. Jika dilihat kita tidak terlambat, 'kan?" jelas Siwon lagi. Donghae terdiam sesaat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne! kau benar juga!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hyukjae menatap mereka datar, lalu melangkah pergi begitu saja. "Hyukjae-ah, kau mau kemana?" panggil Donghae. Hyukjae tidak menyahut dan tetap melangkah pergi. "Ah! Aku permisi dulu ne!" ujarnya lalu bergegas menyusul Hyukjae. "Yah! Hyukjae-ah! Tunggu aku!" teriak Donghae sambil berlari kecil mengejar Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mendengar suara Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyukjae datar. _Apa dia masih marah? _Pikir Donghae. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Atap." Jawabnya datar. Hyukjae baru saja hendak berbalik saat tangan Donghae menghentikannya. "Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya Donghae ragu. Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. "Ani, kupikir kau marah mengenai tadi pagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dan Siwon bertengkar karena hal kecil. Kau sungguh-sungguh marah?" Hyukjae terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Ne. aku marah." Jawabnya dengan _smirk _nya.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. "Mianhae." Sesalnya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil melihat Donghae yang menundukkan kepalanya bersalah. Namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat Donghae tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "Hei, aku bercanda. aku tidak akan marah hanya karena hal-hal seperti itu." jelas Hyukjae. Namun, Donghae tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Hyukjae pun menangkup wajah Donghae pelan kearahnya. Matanya terbelalak saat dilihatnya wajah Donghae memerah dan matanya berair. "Ke-kenapa kau menangis?" panik Hyukjae. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hyukjae. "Anieyo. Hanya saja—aku kira kau sungguh-sungguh marah, dan dan.." jelas Donghae pelan.

"Aish, aku tidak mungkin marah hanya karena hal-hal seperti itu." jelas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Donghae langsung bersemu merah menlihat senyum Hyukjae. Donghae langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Hyukjae agar dia tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Hyukjae terkekeh kecil melihat Donghae yang salah tingkah. Sedangkan Donghae masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Jadi, kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Hyukjae. "Eh?" sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab, Hyukjae sudah langsung menarik tangan Donghae pelan. Wajah Donghae kembali memerah melihat gandengan tangan mereka. Senyum terukir di wajahnya.

**Roof SM High School**

Donghae menatap kagum pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. "Wah!" decaknya kagum. Hyukjae kembali terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Donghae. Wajah Donghae sangat mirip anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Donghae bingung. "Wajahmu." Jawab Hyukjae singkat. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Hyukjae menyamankan dirinya di pinggiran untuk menidurkan dirinya. "Aish, kau kesini untuk tidur? Sebentar lagi pelajaran kedua akan dimulai. Jangan-jangan kau mau membolos ya!?" tegur Donghae. Sedangkan, Hyukjae tetap terdiam di tempatnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang pastinya akan membolos pelajaran. Donghae baru saja akan kembali meminta Hyukjae untuk tidak membolos saat merasakan getaran di sakunya. Donghae pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. "Sungmin Hyung?" gumam Donghae. "Yoboseyo?" jawab Donghae. "HAE! KAU DIMANA?!" Donghae langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. _Aish, Hyung mau membuat telingaku tuli apa!? _"Yah! Jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu Hyung!" kesal Donghae.

"Mianhae." Jawab Sungmin diiringi dengan tawa kecil. "Jadi, kau dimana Hae?" Tanya Sungmin. "Aku ada di atap Hyung." Jawab Donghae. "Kau di atap? Kau mau membolos? Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai Hae!" tegur Sungmin. "Aku tahu Hyung. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan saat ini. Tapi, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan membolos kok hyung." Jelas Donghae. "Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku menunggumu di kelas, ne? Awas saja kalau sampai kau membolos!" ancam Sungmin. Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman Sungmin. Menurutnya nada ancaman Sungmin sangat lucu dan sama sekali tidak 'mengintimidasi' baginya.

"Dan, Donghae-ah kau masih berhutang penjelasan mengenai perjodohanmu!" lanjut Sungmin yang membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya. _Hyung masih ingat? _Batin Donghae kaget. "Ne." jawab Donghae pelan. "Arraseo. Sampai nanti!" lanjut Sungmin. Donghae menghela nafas pelan setelah panggilan mereka terputus. _Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada Sungmin Hyung? Dia pasti akan menggodaku terus kalau tahu Hyukjae lah calon pasanganku itu. _batin Donghae gelisah. Hyukjae membuka salah satu matanya menatap Donghae yang terdiam sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang bahkan sudah tidak menyala. _Apa dia melamun? _Batin Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Donghae.

"Hei kau kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hyukjae hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan. Ia baru saja akan kembali menutup matanya, "Yah! Jangan tidur lagi! Kita tidak boleh membolos!" seru Donghae. Hyukjae menatapnya kesal, "Wae?" tanyanya singkat. "Aish, kau sudah terlalu banyak membolos! Jadi, kau harus masuk hari ini!" perintah Donghae. "Ani." Balas Hyukjae lalu kembali menutup matanya. "Yah! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan mau kembali berakting denganmu." Ancam Donghae. Hyukjae langsung terlonjak bangun mendengar ancaman Donghae. "_You must be kidding me!" _ujar Hyukjae tidak terima. "Ani, aku serius." Jawab Donghae. Hyukjae baru saja akan kembali protes saat Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" ujarnya. Hyukjae menghela nafas pelan. "Arraseo." _Menyebalkan. _Batin Donghae sebal.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae bisa saja membiarkan Donghae, dan tetap kembali tidur. Tapi, dia masih sangat memerlukan Donghae saat ini. Bagaimana pun juga jika Donghae tidak mau bekerja sama lagi dengannya bisa gawat. Orang tuanya bisa langsung memecatnya sebagai 'anak mereka'. Hyukjae sendiri juga bingung, kenapa appa dan eomma nya itu bersikeras ingin Hyukjae menikah dengan Donghae, yang notebene nya adalah namja? Hyukjae sampai pusing sendiri memikirkan perjodohan mereka.

"Hyukjae-ah? Gwaehnchanha?" Tanya Donghae. Kentara sekali dari wajah Donghae kalau ia sangat khawatir. "Kita sudah sampai?" gumam Hyukjae. _Karena terlalu focus dengan pemikiranku, aku sampai tidak menyadari sudah sampai di kelas. _Batin Hyukjae. "Gwaehnchanha." Jawab Hyukjae singkat. Ia mendahului Donghae masuk kedalam kelas. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih menatap punggung Hyukjae dengan tatapan khawatir.

Donghae berjalan perlahan kedalam kelas dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin. "Aish, aku baru saja akan menyusulmu ke atap kelas." Ujar Sungmin. Donghae tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran?" lanjutnya. "Apanya yang bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Donghae pura-pura tidak tahu. Sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau ini jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku membicarakan soal perjod—" Donghae langsung membungkam bibir Sungmin. "Ssst! Arraseo.. Arraseo!"

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa dia yeoja yang menyebalkan atau sebaliknya?" tebak Sungmin. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, Hyung. Dan, pasanganku itu.. ehm.. Namja." Jawab Donghae ragu. "Ah! Jadi, dugaanku benar 'kan? Jangan-jangan dugaanku kalau pasanganmu itu Hyukjae-shi juga benar lagi." Canda Sungmin. Sungmin menghentikan tawanya saat dilihat wajah Donghae yang memerah. "Ja-jadi. Memang be-benar?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Sungmin menganga kaget. "Omo! Bagaimana bisa!?" teriak Sungmin pelan. Untunglah ia masih menyadari keberadaan mereka, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah berteriak sangat keras saat ini. "Mollayo, Hyung! Tapi, saat pertemuan kemarin memang Hyukjae lah yang menjadi pasanganku dan memang dia juga sudah membenarkannya Hyung. Bahkan, dia sudah mendekati eommaku kemarin." Jelas Donghae. Sungmin menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Mendekati eommamu?" tanyanya. Donghae kembali mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan setiap detail pertemuan yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Dan, kau menyetujuinya!?" bentak Sungmin lumayan kencang. Hal itu membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap penasaran kearah mereka. Untunglah seongsaengnim masih belum juga datang. "Pelankan suaramu, Hyung!" bisik Donghae. "Mianhae. Aish, bagaimana bisa kau menyetujui permintaannya seperti itu, Hae?" Tanya Sungmin frustrasi. Ia jadi kesal sendiri memikirkan bagaimana bisa Donghae membiarkan Hyukjae hanya memanfaatkannya saja!? Lagipula tidak kah Hyukjae memikirkan perasaan Donghae? Dan, apa Donghae juga tidak memikirkan perasaannya sendiri?

"Aku juga bingung harus bagaimana Hyung. Tapi, yang pasti aku tidak ingin perjodohan ini merepotkan Hyukjae. Namun, di lain pihak aku juga menginginkan perjodohan ini Hyung." Bisik Donghae pelan. Kentara sekali kalau Donghae juga merasa bingung dengan keputusannya. "Aku mengerti yang kau rasakan, Hae. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu dengan keputusanmu itu. Aku tahu kau ingin bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Hyukjae selama masih bisa, bukan?" Tanya Sungmin. Donghae kembali mengangguk. "Tapi, kalau pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakitimu kenapa kau harus menyetujuinya?" lanjut Sungmin lagi.

"Aku bisa saja membatalkan perjodohan ini dari pihakku sendiri Hyung. Tapi, ini tidak akan adil untuk Hyukjae. Orang tuanya apalagi appanya, benar-benar menginginkan perjodohan ini. Jadi, Hyukjae sudah mengatakan kalau ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mencari cara membatalkannya, Hyung. Dan, sambil menunggu waktu itu dia akan tetap mengikuti kemauan appanya ini." Jelas Donghae. Sungmin menatap Donghae tidak percaya, "Dan, kau sampai rela menggorbankan perasaanmu sendiri deminya!?" ujar Sungmin.

"Ne. Bagiku berada disamping Hyukjae biarpun hanya untuk pura-pura dan sementara sudah cukup Hyung dibanding tidak sama sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya Hyung. Mungkin hanya waktu ini yang bisa kudapat bersamanya Hyung. Aku tidak ingin menyia-yiakannya." Ujar Donghae pelan sambil menatap nanar Hyukjae di baris belakang.

To Be Continue

**Author 's Note**

Chapter 8 is Up!

Gomawo semua bagi yang sudah baca dan menyempatkan diri untuk mereview! ^^ gomawoo~ #bow #hug #kisses XOXO

Dan, mianhae karena Author sangat sangaaaaaaat lama dalam mengupdate setiap story Author. Sekali lagi mianhae, ne? #puppyeyes #lemparbias

Semoga ga bosen read n review.

So, RnR?

**~Fujoshi97~**


	9. Chapter 9

HOPE

Genre : Angst ; Romance ; Highschool life

Rating : PG

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon of Super Junior. Some artist as Cameo later. Hyukhae ; Slight!SiHae

Summary : Hyukjae dan Donghae yang harus menikah karena perjanjian

Orang tuanya. Tapi,bagaimana dengan Donghae yang ternyata benar-benar

Menyukai Hyukjae?

Warning : Typo and stuff ; Yaoi ; BL ; Shounen-Ai ; Alur berantakan ; Cerita pasaran

Disclaimer : All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot**.**

**Don't like ? Don't Read please **

**-Fujoshi97-**

**-Chapter 9-**

Author POV

TENG.. TENG..

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai mulai berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi tampak begitu semangat merapikan barang-barang mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam tas mereka. Terkecuali namja di baris terbelakang, namja itu tetap terdiam di temoatnya. Ia masih tertidur. Bahkan namja itu tetap tertidur saat seongsaengnim menyebutkan tugas-tugas mereka.

"Donghae-ah! Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sungmin kepada Donghae. Donghae menatap ragu ke baris belakang sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin. "Kau pulanglah duluan, Hyung. Aku masih ada urusan." Jelasnya. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. _Pasti dia menunggu Hyukjae. _Batin Sungmin. "Arraseo. Sampai nanti!" setelahnya Sungmin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ragu ke baris belakang. _Apa tidak apa-apa aku menegurnya? _Batin Donghae ragu. Setelah menguatkan tekadnya ia pun meneruskan langkahnya ke baris belakang sampai ia tepat berada di depan meja Hyukjae. "Hyukjae-ah.." panggil Donghae pelan seraya menggoyangkan bahu Hyukjae. Namun, namja tersebut tidak merespon. "Hyukjae-ah!" panggil Donghae lebih keras sambil mulai menggoyangkan bahu Hyukjae lebih keras.

Tak berapa lama Hyukjae pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. "Mwoya?" erang sekaligus protesnya. "Ah, ini aku Donghae." Jawab Donghae polos. "Aish, aku tidak bertanya namamu pabbo!" kesal Hyukjae. "Kenapa kau menganggu tidurku?" lanjutnya.

"Mi-mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu tidurmu, hanya saja tentu tidak nyaman bukan tertidur di atas meja seperti itu? Pasti lehermu sakit." Jelas Donghae lembut. Hyukjae terdiam. _Namja ini benar-benar perhatian. Calon istri yang baik. Ekh!? Apa yang sudah aku pikirkan!? _Batin Hyukjae panik.

"Gwaechanna. Lain kali biarkan saja aku, kepalaku selalu sakit setiap aku harus bangun sebelum waktunya kau tahu.." jelas Hyukjae, wajah Donghae langsung menjadi panik begitu mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae! A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu!" jelasnya bertubi-tubi sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Su-sudah hentikan! Lagipula kau juga tidak tahu, Kau ku maafkan untuk kali ini!" jelas Hyukjae. _Apa-apaan wajahnya tadi? Benar-benar membuatku tidak tega. Apa, itu yang dinamakan puppy-eyes? _Batin Hyukjae. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya! Janji!" ujar Donghae sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa?" Tanya Hyukjae. "Kau seharusnya mengaitkan jari kelingkingmu dalam jariku." Jelas Donghae polos.

"Kau mau aku melakukan itu?" Tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Wae?" Tanya Donghae. "Ani. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. sudah, aku ingin cepat pulang dan kembali tidur."

Donghae menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu ia memang kekanak-kanakkan. Dan, Donghae juga tahu kalau Hyukjae tidak menyukai hal seperti itu. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat itu begitu saja. Aish, andai Hyukjae bisa menyukainya apa adanya. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyukjae bahkan tidak menyukaimu! _

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Donghae mulai berjalan menyusul Hyukjae yang sudah mendahuluinya. "Sampai nanti Hyukjae-ah!" ujar Donghae sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Hyukjae POV

Aku berjalan mendahului Donghae yang berusaha menyusulku. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suaranya, "Sampai nanti Hyukjae-ah!" sapanya. Mungkin ia melihat mobilku, makanya ia berhenti mengikutiku. Baguslah jika dia sadar kalau aku tidak mungkin mengantarnya pulang.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari Donghae entah kenapa aku kembali menoleh ke belakang. Mataku sedikit terbelalak melihat seorang namja yang kuyakini adalah Siwon, datang menghampiri Donghae. Aku terdiam di tempatku memperhatikan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Cih.." tanpa perduli lagi aku langsung berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Saat di dalam mobil, entah kenapa bayang-bayang Siwon yang menghampiri Donghae kembali tergiang di pikiranku. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dengan tiba-tiba bayangan mereka muncul.

Yang pasti entah kenapa aku tidak menyukai namja Siwon itu. Aku merasa kalau ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Aku berusaha tetap tenang dan mengendarai mobilku ke rumah. Aku benar-benar bisa gila dengan semua keadaan ini. yeoja itu a.k.a eomma, benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa ia menjodohkan aku dengan seorang namja!? Aku tahu Donghae lebih imut dari yeoja lain..

…..

...

..

WHAT! Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu! ya 'kan? Aish, bagaimana bisa aku berfikiran seperti itu tentang seorang namja! Aku mengacak rambutku kesal, hal ini benar-benar membuatku gila! Michyeoso!

**Donghae's side**

Author POV

Setelah salam perpisahan dengan Hyukjae, Donghae berniat untuk langsung pulang saat suara seseorang menghentikannya. "Donghae-ah!" panggil orang itu. "Eh? Siwon-ssi?" Tanya Donghae. "Ne. kau belum pulang?" Tanya Siwon. "Ah, aku baru saja akan pulang. Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Ani. Gwaenchanna. Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan pulang dengan apa?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Donghae pun mulai memperhatikan tubuh namja itu dari atas ke bawah. _Kelihatannya Siwon-ssi juga akan pulang. Lalu, kenapa ia malah menggobrol denganku disini? _Batin Donghae bingung.

"Ah.. Aku akan pulang naik bus." Jawab Donghae singkat. "Bus? Bagaimana kalau ku antar saja?" Tawar Siwon. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Ani. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri kok Siwon-ssi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Tolaknya.

"Ani.. Ani.. Aku memaksa, oke?"paksa Siwon. Akhirnya dengan sedikit ragu, Donghae pun mengikuti keinginan Siwon. Dia pun berjalan disamping Siwon menuju tempat mobil Siwon di parkirkan.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Donghae begitu ia masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon. "Ne. Gwaechanna. Lagipula, aku juga yang sudah memaksamu 'kan?" balas Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis. Donghae mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum Siwon kecil.

Selama perjalanan pulang, suasana di dalam mobil terasa sepi. _Tidak biasanya Siwon diam? Biasanya dia selalu membuka topic pembicaraaan? _Bingung Donghae. _Mungkin dia kelelahan. _Batin Donghae. Donghae yang sebenarnya juga merasa sedikit lelah menyandarkan dahinya pada kaca mobil Siwon. Dia ingin mengistirahatkan matanya sebentar.

10 minutes later~

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan perkarangan rumah Donghae. Ia menoleh kearah Donghae untuk membangunkan namja itu. dia tersenyum kecil begitu melihat Donghae tertidur pulas. "Sepertinya dia ketiduran.." gumam Siwon pelan. entah kenapa wajah Donghae yang sedang tertidur begitu manis di mata Siwon. Ia menggerakkan tangannya pelan untuk menyentuh rambut Donghae, namun dia menggurungkan niatnya itu saat namja itu bergerak kecil di tidurnya.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Siwon beranjak keluar dari mobilnya setelah membenarkan posisi Donghae. Ia berjalan pelan ke pintu mobilnya. Membukanya perlahan, lalu dengan pelan meletakkan tangannya di bawah punggung dan lutut Donghae. Dengan gerakkan pelan ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Donghae. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan pelan agar namja itu tidak terbangun.

Siwon melangkah ke dalam perkarangan Donghae sambil mengendong namja itu dengan gaya _Bridal Style. _Untunglah Siwon merupakan namja yang memiliki tenaga cukup besar sehingga ia dengan mudah dapat mengangkat sedikit tangannya untuk membunyikan bel rumah Donghae.

"Ne! Tunggu sebentar!" sahut seorang yeoja dari dalam. Siwon cukup yakin kalau itu adalah suara eomma Donghae. Eomma Donghae membelalakkan matanya melihat keadaan Donghae yang sedang digendong oleh Siwon. "W-wae? A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya yeoja itu panik. _Kelihatannya ahjumma belum menyadari kalau Donghae hanya ketiduran saja. _Batin Siwon. "Gwaenchanna, ahjumma. Jangan panik. Donghae hanya ketiduran saja, dan aku merasa tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, karena itu aku menggendongnya kesini. Ternyata dia cukup ringan." Canda Siwon.

Wajah yeoja itu langsung berubah lega begitu menyadari kalau Donghae hanya pingsan saja. "Ah. Arraseo. Kalau begitu bisa Siwon-ssi bawa Donghae ke kamarnya? Ahjumma tidak yakin akan sanggup menggendong Donghae seperti itu." pinta yeoja itu. "Ne." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis. "Gomawo." Ujar yeoja itu membalas senyum Siwon.

Setelah membenarkan posisi Donghae di tempat tidurnya, Siwon lalu beranjak turun sebelum menatap wajah Donghae sebentar. "Aku rasa Donghae benar-benar pulas." Jelas Siwon. Yeoja itu tersenyum pelan, "Ah.. ahjumma rasa juga begitu, sudah beberapa hari ini dia kurang tidur. Mungkin matanya sudah sangat lelah dan tidak bisa di toleransi lagi." Jelas yeoja itu.

Pernyataan eomma Donghae membuat Siwon menatap yeoja bingung. "Mianhae.. tapi, kenapa Donghae-ssi bisa kurang tidur?" Tanya Siwon. Siwon langsung menyesali pertanyaannya begitu melihat raut sedih dan kecewa di wajah yeoja itu. _ada apa? _Batinnnya.

"Ahjumma, gwaechanna?" Tanya Siwon begitu melihat yeoja itu terdiam tanpa suara. Sekarang Siwon benar-benar khawatir. "Ye? Ah.. Gwaechanna. Hanya saja, ahjumma juga sedikit lelah. Apa kau masih ada keperluan, Siwon-ssi?" Tanya eomma Donghae sambil tersenyum. Siwon bisa merasakan kalau senyum itu begitu hambar berbeda dengan senyum yeoja itu saat mmembukakan pintu tadi.

"Ani, tidak ada ahjumma. Aku rasa aku lebih baik pulang sekarang saja ahjumma." Jelas Siwon. Siwon sadar kalau saat ini yeoja itu membutuhkan waktu sendiri. "Ne. mari." Balas yeoja itu masih dengan senyum hambarnya. "Ne." balas Siwon singkat. Siwon membungkukan badannya lalu melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Setelah masuk di mobilnya, Siwon langung mengambil ponsel di sakunya. Dia mengetikkan beberapa angka di ponsel itu sebelum menekan tombol panggilan.

….

….

"Yoboseyo"

…

"Ini Siwon."

…

"Aku memerlukan bantuanmu."

…

"Aku butuh kau mencari tahu semua hal soal keluarga dan data-data orang ini."

…

"Ne. aku ingin kau mencari tahu soal Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae."

…

"Dan.. Periksa apa hubungan mereka. Arraseo?"

…

"_Good. Do it fast!" _

Siwon menyelesaikan panggilannya dengan _smirk_ di bibirnya. 

To Be Continue

**Author 's Note **

Anyeong, Fujoshi97 here! New Update!

Hope you all enjoy it! ~

Sebelumnya author kembali makasih sama semua yang sudah review, fave ataupun follow this story! Jeongmal Gomawoyo! #kiss #hug

Dan, gomawo juga bagi readers yang udah dengan sabar menunggu update-an smua story Author~ #KISS #HUG #BOW semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecawakan ^^

So, Read N Review ? _

**XOXO**


End file.
